A Road Trip to Remember
by UtterChaosFanFiction
Summary: 3 friends venture out for the trip of a lifetime, along the way, their wayward party doubles and their lives are all changed in more ways than they expected. Collab fic. Rated M for L&L All canon pairings and all human
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello annd welcome to a very creative endeavor here on FF! While we have all heard of collab fics... we are taking this in a different direction. We started with a basic premise of a story and that was ALL! The first author wrote chapater 1 and then the next had to take up where that left of and so on and so on. So each chapter is a surprise not only to you, the readers, but to the authors as well.**

**We have a great eclectic mix of authors from newbies to some you may have heard from. We hope you enjoy the story. Right now we will post about once a week, if we can do more.. we will let you know.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to that of Stephenie Meyer, we however are many twilight addicts who simply can't resist playing with her toys.**

Chapter 1 brought to you by texasbella

BPOV

I carefully wrapped the last picture frame and tucked it into the box. Grabbing the packing tape, I folded the sides down and ran the tape over the seam before pulling the lid of the marker off with my teeth and labeling the box DESK.

I flopped onto my back across my bed and exhaled roughly, blowing my bangs up off of my forehead. The headache I'd been willing to hold off for the last hour had finally settled in. I was going to have to take a break and get something to eat.

Slowly, I pulled myself back into a sitting position and looked around my barren room.

This had been my home for the last four years and in the matter of a day and a half I had packed my life into a few boxes. All that was left were my books and my small closet that held the handful of clothes I owned.

Answering the ad for a roommate had been the best thing I had ever done in my life… so far. While it had been awkward at first, Alice and Rosalie had quickly become like sisters to me. We definitely had our own individual personalities, but somehow we had clicked and now… it was ending.

We were officially "respectable adults," as the Dean had professed at our commencement ceremony three days ago. It was time to leave our college days behind us and go into the big bad world and make something of ourselves. Easy…right?

Maybe for Rose.

Her family had been ecstatic when she received her engineering degree. I personally had been a little disgusted by how they had all seemed so surprised that she 'had pulled it off,' as her dad had so eloquently put it, but whatever. She let it roll off her back so I could too.

She had an internship at Lockheed Martin lined up to begin in the fall, it was an entry level, but at least she had her foot in the door. She was planning on spending the summer with her family back in Chicago.

Or perhaps for Alice.

She'd received her degree in fashion design and had plans to open her own boutique with her parent's money. They said it was an investment and that they expected to be repaid once she was a famous designer. In the meantime, they were taking her on a European vacation for the next two months as a graduation present.

She had done nothing but complain since she found out two weeks ago. Sure, the trip sounded like heaven…it was the company that wasn't so pleasing. She wanted to be free to actually enjoy the trip without worrying about her parent's judgment of her behavior.

I had to give her credit…the girl could party.

What was I going to do with my literature degree? I had no idea. I was taking my few boxes to the post office tomorrow afternoon and shipping them to Charlie's. Once Alice and Rose left the following morning, I would get on the road, making the drive back to Forks to move back in with my dad until I could procure work.

Big bad world, here I come…not.

My stomach grumbled loudly as my head throbbed. Definitely time to feed the human.

I shuffled down to the kitchen and fixed myself a quick ham and cheese sandwich which I washed down with a glass of milk. Having rinsed my dishes and set them in the drainer to dry, I headed back to my room to grab my shower stuff.

I wasn't sure when the girls were due back, but I was beat. I just wanted to clean up and crawl into bed. I was about to head across the hall to the bathroom when it hit me that the house was quiet because it _was_ empty. On a whim, I ran back to my nightstand and dug out Robbie…my trusty sparkly rabbit.

The last few weeks had been so crazy with finals, graduation, finding new renters…the list went on and on, that I had not indulged in any self-loving release. I figured I'd earned it and was going to take advantage of the privacy. Plus it would help me sleep.

I got the water going and laid out my gel and razor, along with Robbie, in the shower. I closed the door and stripped out of my clothes before running a brush through my boring brown hair and then twisting it up into a knot on the top of my head.

I quickly bathed and took care of my legs. The basic necessities out of the way, I grabbed Robbie and turned him on. My nipples immediately hardened and I felt the familiar rush of arousal between my legs as my body reacted to the sound.

I propped my foot up on the edge of the tub and leaned my back against the wall as I teased my nipples with the toy before slowly lowering it to where I needed the friction. Robbie slid in easily, stretching me slightly until I felt full. My eyes closed as I focused on the sensations coursing through me, willing myself closer to the orgasm I so desperately wanted.

I knew I was only moments away by the tingling that was running along my body, making my nipples harden further, causing my inner walls to flutter against the vibe when the door flew open.

"Bella! We're going to Europe!" screeched Alice from the other side of the shower curtain. My orgasm instantly evaporated as I roughly pulled Robbie out and dropped him on the floor of the tub. I peeked around the corner of the curtain to glare at the evil woman who had just cost me my satisfaction.

"No shit Alice…you've known for weeks," I growled at her. "Why do you have to barge in on me to remind me?"

She was grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

"My parents had something come up and can't go. But the trip is already paid for so they told me to take you and Rose," she said rather calmly.

I stared at her as the words sank in. Then it was my turn to scream.

"We're going to Europe!"

**A/N: Not a bad start if we do say so! Leave us your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all who alerted,faved and reviewed this niffty little adventure! We sure appreciate it! Are you ready for some more?**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to that of Stephenie Meyer, we however are many twilight addicts who simply can't resist playing with her toys. ENJOY!**

Chapter 2 brought to you by m0t0b33

BPOV

"Oh my God, yeah! Can you believe it? Wait, what did I just walk in on? Bella, were you just about to rise to heaven with your BOB again? What was its name again….like that hottie actor …Rob Pattinson, right?" Alice said.

Sheesh that girl doesn't need to breathe sometimes. Not to mention her attention span, she's like a kid on Christmas not knowing which present to open first.

"Holy fuck Alice, get out! I have to get dressed before Rose comes in here and then I won't hear the end of it. You know how much of a perv she is…" and cue the blush.

The damn blush that I was hoping to get rid of along with my virginity, but no, it had to stay. Even if my hymen's gone…_don't think about that Bella, you were over it_…gosh I wish I hadn't lost my innocence to that fucking bastard…my thoughts were interrupted by Alice's snicker…

"Comes…hah…get it? If she 'comes'-insert hysterical laughter- that's what she said," now she was giggling uncontrollably.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sweet Alice? What now? Do I have to expect Rose to be the shy one? What in the world has got you talking and thinking like a sailor?" I asked her shocked. "Anyway, let's get to our things until Rose arrives, got it? Then we'll have to start planning and packing and…ok, I have to calm down…" I was on the brink of a panic attack.

"Okay this hotness is in the house, you can start the party now," said Rose while entering the room we were situated in. She was all covered in grease of some sort, probably from working on some car again. I swear that girl can fix any car no matter how damaged, that's what Jacob, her mentor, had said.

"Oh my god, Rose!" I screeched, "we're going to Europe," I said more calmly while gesturing between the three of us.

"What? Are you guys serious? Oooh, then I have to go get ready…when are we leaving? Do we have everything under control? You know like passports, money, plane tickets? Do we need plane tickets or is this going to be some sort of road trip?" she started rambling. She does that once in a while when she gets excited about something.

"Well I know there are lots of things to prepare for the trip and the time is kinda short since we're leaving the day after tomorrow. And to answer your question, Rose, yes, it's going to be a road trip," Alice stated calmly, gauging our reactions to the news.

"Okay we're going to need our I.D.'s, credit cards, cash, maps, a guide perhaps…hmmm but we're going to get through this, right girls?" Rose asked us both with an expectant look in her eyes.

I was so excited about visiting other countries. I've always wanted to visit Paris, Rome, London and so many other places full of history and legends (I've always been a geek at heart so sue me) and we definitely have to go to Amsterdam. Rose would love that place….I was again interrupted from my daydreaming by Rose expressing similar thoughts with mine.

"Hell yeah, girls do you know what this means? We get to see things and places like the Eiffel Tower, Big Ben, the Queen's palace, a real live corrida, Dracula's castle…hell we'll even taste the best foods. This is gonna be awesome and get this Alice…do you know what getting ready for this trip means?" I could already see Alice getting starry eyed. "It means SHOPPING!" and then hell broke loose.

Alice started squealing at a level that only dogs could hear, Rose was getting ready to do a conga line through the house chanting "we're gonna go shopping" over and over again and I started to do my happy dance cause let's face it…it's shopping.

No matter how tiring it is, it can also be therapeutic. At first I hated it because it had been introduced to me by Alice but once Rose took me to shop for other clothes that weren't exactly fashionable, let's say I started to see the proverbial light. It meant that shopping is shopping no matter what you buy as long as you like it.

The next day we got up early, and when I say early, I mean at the crack of dawn. We were armed with coffee and pastries and we buckled up for the ride to the mall. We let Alice be in charge with our wardrobes because let's face it; she handles all the fashion in the house. Rose went to check out everything else we needed like a first-aid kit, maps, all kinds of batteries, blankets, sleeping bags, a big tent ('cause you never know when you need camping attire) and all kinds of other equipment that we would need.

Yes, it might have seemed like overkill, but we would be spending two months on foreign soil and had no idea what home comforts we would have access to.

I was left to purchase new luggage and to make sure to buy some toilet paper and other toiletries we girls might need while on the road trip. We liked our Charmin and didn't know if that would be available to us in Europe. After that I went to take care of our finances, making sure that our credit cards were working properly.

When the shopping was done, we all met at the doctor's office to get some advice and maybe some shots because we didn't want to contract some disease. I'd heard that in Greece there was a problem with the mosquitoes. People that were bitten contracted malaria, so we were not taking any risks.

At the end of the day all we had left to do was to work out an itinerary which wasn't that hard to do thanks to Google and our new maps. Rose and Alice took it upon themselves to pack our haul into as few suitcases as possible. We still ended up with eight.

When I got into bed I was so exhausted that I was sure I was going to fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. By the light snores I heard from the living room couch, one of the girls didn't even make it to the bed. _Oh well, I'm too tired to check on them,_ I thought with a yawn, so I let them be as I drifted away to a world full of new adventures…

**A/N: So the girls are packed and ready to go.. what will be the first adventure to come their way? Will ya leave us some love? See ya next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: We have loved all the responses to this story... now... it is time to add to our trio of girls...**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to that of Stephenie Meyer, we however are many twilight addicts who simply can't resist playing with her toys.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3 brought to you by addicted-to-romione-bedward**

**BPOV**

The airport was busy and the mass of people moving around gave me a headache. It was too early for this, but we needed a head start for our day.

"Can you buy our coffees?" Rose asked, slumping in the plastic chair.

_Why me?_ I thought mournfully, but nodded.

Starbucks seemed like miles away and the queue was never-ending. For a brief moment I was sure I'd miss the flight, but then it was my turn. I had just opened my mouth to order when a man jumped in front of me. "Two lattes and one black. Hurry."

I stared at the back of his head, wanting nothing more than to hurt him. I had never been violent but he had the nerve to overstep the huge line and order without even asking my permission.

"_Excuse me_!" I shouted, bumping into his arm. I noted he was quite muscular.

"You're excused," he answered deadpanned, glancing at me.

Deep, hypnotizing green eyes met mine. I was dazzled. Then the fog vanished and I realized I was supposed to be mad at him.

"It was my turn! I waited for half an hour and my plane takes off in ten minutes!" I snapped.

He blanched and ran a hand through his hair. "Mine too… Look, you can buy your coffee and I'll pay." It was temping but I wasn't sure if it was a good idea. He smiled encouragingly at me and I nodded. _What the hell, right?_

"Miss, take my friend's order too," the man told the barista. She gave me the customary bored look, waiting.

"Uh…one latte, one black and…one macchiato," I told her, feeling my blush rising to my cheeks.

"Good choice," the man whispered.

I shrugged. We stayed silent until she gave us our coffees. Not paying attention, we realized too late that all the coffees were on the same cup holder. I offered to take mine but they were too hot. As we walked and talked, wondering how we should split our drinks, we arrived at the gate.

Rosalie and Alice were watching me with wide eyes. It wasn't every day when they saw me around a man.

"Took your sweet time, Eddie!" One huge guy said from behind me making me jump.

The man from next to me glared at him. "Fuck off, Emmett."

"Oh and you got yourself pussy to join the mile high club," his friend continued on a loud, obnoxious voice.

I grabbed the coffees and gave them to the girls, keeping mine. "Thanks," I mumbled before scurrying to the security check area.

"God, Bella! Who was _that_?" Rose asked, jabbing her elbow in my side.

"What? He is an asshole!" I muttered to her.

"His friend is pretty hot," Alice noted, collecting her stuff and slipping on her sandals.

"Be serious!" I groaned. "I don't know which one is worse."

"Look over your shoulder. Subtly. There's a _third_ guy." Alice hummed, licking her lips. "I don't know about his friends but he is a true gentleman."

I glanced behind me and saw a third guy, with blond hair caught in a small ponytail at his back. He was in a heated conversation with the huge, burly guy, Emmett. The blond guy looked almost shy – a perfect match for Alice, although he was two feet taller. That would be a problem.

Alice giggled, linking her arm around mine. "Can you imagine? I can give him head without kneeling!"

"Alice!" Rose exclaimed but it was full of affection. Like a proud parent. "That's how I want you," she added.

We found our seats and I suddenly didn't like that Alice's parents were rich. Business class would have allowed us to sit together. First class…not so much.

"I don't mind," I mumbled, shrugging, taking the seat behind them.

"Just wait, Bella. I bet a cute guy will sit next to you," Rose told me confidently as she tried fitting her overfilled travel bag in the small compartment above her head.

"Need a hand, beautiful?" It was the burly, huge guy. Emmett.

Rose grinned and stepped aside. "Thank you."

"Do you mind if I sit here?" a soft voice spoke from my left.

I glanced up and saw the rude guy from the coffee house. I shrugged.

"I think we started on the wrong terms. I'm sorry for being rude but I was in a hurry and didn't realize other people were in a hurry too," he started saying.

"Okay," I said, looking better at him. He was really gorgeous. Pity he was an asshole.

"My name's Edward Cullen. I hope I didn't come off as an ass to you because I promise I'm not one. That's Emmett," he said, nodding to his friend that was having some sort of weird step left-step right dance with Rosalie as they couldn't decide who should move first. It was gross.

"I'm Bella Swan," I told him, taking his extended hand. There was a tingling sensation that awakened parts of me I never thought possible. If we kept touching, I would have to grab Robbie for a short private time in the bathroom.

"And…that's my friend Emmett McCarty," Edward explained, looking at his friend that had finally allowed Rose to sit down and was now smirking at her. "And Jasper Whitlock."

He had spoken loud enough for my girls to hear because the second he said Jasper's name, Alice shot up and went to him, taking his hand.

"Alice Brandon. I've waiting all my life to meet you."

"We met fifteen minutes ago, darlin'," he told her in that tone that I knew made her squeal like a fan girl.

"He's from Texas, you have to excuse his abuse of the drawl," Emmett said loudly, slapping Jasper's back.

"Oh, don't refrain. Please keep on the drawl. I _love_ the drawl," Alice gushed.

That settled who would sit with whom. Emmett was happy to sit next to Rosalie.

I couldn't wait until we were alone and I learnt how they met them before. Was it fate? We bumped into them and ended up sharing the plane?

"Where to?" Edward asked after we took off.

I gave him a weird look. Was he that stupid? Didn't he know where he was headed?

"Botswana," I joked.

"No kidding? Me too." He had a light smile and for a second, I got side-tracked by his perfectly sculptured lips.

"My life ambition is to help the Third World people," I continued on the same light tone. I wondered how far we would take this.

"So you're like the next Angelina?" he quipped.

"Minus Brad Pitt," I threw right back.

"Of course." He nodded seriously. "In all seriousness now, what are your plans for London?"

"Uh…it's a road trip around Europe."

"Road trip, you say?" he asked amused, his green eyes impossibly wide.

"Yeah. It's gonna be fun. I hope."

"Em, you hear this?" Edward leaned forward, jostling his friend. "They're going on a road trip."

"Sweet! Where to?" Emmett asked.

"We'll start with England then go to France, Spain, Holland, Belgium, Germany, Austria, Poland, Czech Republic, Romania, Greece, Italy and everything in between. We're open to suggestions," Rose told them our plan, almost bouncing in her seat.

"We're going on a road trip too," Edward said, grinning.

"Want to join us?" Emmett added.

"We have some places to visit, but I know girls are more organized," Jasper drawled, winking at Alice.

"Oh, why not?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, sure." I nodded, agreeing.

Alice was beyond words – a pile of goo. I wouldn't put it past her to kiss Jasper before the long plane ride was over. Emmett gave Jasper a pointed look before turning to Rosalie. I settled back in my seat and turned to Edward when I heard him chuckle. He nodded to his friends.

"They're such idiots," he muttered, shaking his head.

"What?" I asked, glancing at him.

"When they realized the girls they bumped into were your friends and we were on the same plane…they started making plans and talking about who's hot and all that. They had it wrong. Until we were on the plane, Emmett thought Jasper liked Rosalie and that's why he offered with the bag. Jasper had eyes only for Alice."

"How did they meet?" I asked curiously. "I left them at the waiting area."

"People get bored and you said yourself that you stayed a long time at Starbucks," Edward pointed out.

"Yeah. So?" I insisted.

"Well Jasper met Alice at the souvenir shop. She was inspecting a necklace and dropped one while grabbing the one she liked. Jasper, ever the gentleman, told her she dropped something and they started talking."

"Sounds like Alice." I nodded.

"As for your friend, Rosalie, I have to say that she's quite… tenacious. I hope I don't insult her, but after what Emmett told me…" Edward trailed off, chuckling.

"I can hear you!" Rose snapped. "The line at the ladies bathroom was too long and I had to pee so I went to the men's room. Only to see it occupied with him," she explained, nudging Emmett.

"Not the best way to meet a lady, trust me," Emmett said sourly. "Who wants to see a flaccid cock?"

That was plain gross, but it made all of us laugh.

The plane ride was quite eventless if you don't think of the time Rose and Emmett disappeared to the bathroom or the constant weird electricity between Edward and me.

He kept looking at me in that way that ruined my panties and sent my heart into overdrive.

Alice and Jasper were in their own little world and I was really happy for her. She had always wanted someone like Jasper.

When we finally landed at Heathrow, I breathed in relief. Rose and Emmett went to rent a mini-van because we were going to need something big with how much baggage we had.

I had a feeling this was going to be one vacation I wasn't going to forget anytime soon.

**A/N: So.. what did ya think of their meeting? Leave us your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this is late in getting out... I hope you still enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to that of Stephenie Meyer, we however are many twilight addicts who simply can't resist playing with her toys.**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 4 brought to you by WoahNow

With our luggage in tow, we trudged to the airport entrance in search of Emmett and Rose.

"How long were you planning on travelling?" Edward asked, eyeing our heavy cases, with only an oversized and overstuffed rucksack strapped to his back.

"Two months."

"It looks like you're moving house," he commented, shaking his head, clearly amused. So maybe, we had been a little overenthusiastic with our packing, no biggie.

"We're prepared for every eventuality." I defended.

"I'll take your word for it." He declared, holding his hands up as if surrendering.

We walked through the sliding doors into the bright evening sunshine.

"We're in London, Baby!" Rose cheered from behind the wheel of a minivan as she pulled up in front of us. I guess Rose won the fight of who would drive.

We loaded our luggage into the van before clambering in. I found myself seated next to Edward, the left side of his body pressed against my right. His thigh is touching my thigh. _Is it me, or is it getting a little bit hot in here?_

I clasped my hands in my lap, deciding that it would probably be inappropriate to fondle him. We'd only just met, after all. I tried to focus on Alice chattering with Jasper behind us, while Rose pulled out of the airport car park, with Emmett looking out the window like an excited child trying, not to miss anything.

Edward cleared his throat and I swallowed, trying to think of something to say to ease the awkwardness that had settled between us, since entering the minivan.

"So..." I don't know why I said it; I didn't have anything to follow it up with. I sifted through my brain for something to say, anything really. Edward's eyes moved to my face, probably waiting for me to finish the sentence. That made two of us.

"That's a nice tree," I declared, pointing to a piece of greenery we were driving past on the motorway. "You don't get trees like that in America. That's a very English tree." Apparently I'm a rambler. When did this happen?

I watched Edward try to battle his laughter and I was absorbed once he gave in, his body shaking as he laughed at me.

"This is going to be one hell of a trip." Edward chuckled, smirking at me.

I bit my lip in embarrassment, turning my head to watch the scenery we passed.

...

Our flight had landed late in the day and after stopping off at McDonalds for tea, since none of us had the energy to go out for a proper meal after a long day of travelling, we arrived at the hotel we had booked before we left on our trip.

We left the luggage behind while we went to reception to check in and ask for a second room. Something we hadn't decided on, was who would share where, but with the way Rose and Emmett have been eyeing each other all day, I refuse to share a room with them.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The receptionist greeted with a smile on her face.

"Hi, we have a room for three booked, under Brandon."

"Okay, just one moment please." She typed away on the computer, occasionally clicking.

It wasn't long before she returned her attention to us, telling us she would just get our room keys. I leant against the reception desk, feeling dead on my feet and trying not to collapse on the spot. I was going to sleep like a baby tonight, I was sure of it.

"Here you are, it's room 41 on the third floor. The stairs are over there and the lift is opposite. Is there anything else?" I knew she was hoping we would say no. I couldn't blame her, it must be tiresome working behind a hotel reception desk all day. Dealing with difficult tourists and occupying yourself in the quieter times.

"Actually, we were wondering if you had another twin room for three?" Alice asked, her expression hopeful. It was possible the hotel would be booked up, it was summer after all.

"I'll check that out for you."

"Thank you."

More typing and clicking, a look of concentration on her face that made me crack a small smile at her expense.

"There is another room, the last one, in fact. A double with a sofa bed. They're adjoining rooms. Is that okay?"

We all nodded, shrugging. It was actually better than expected.

"That's great, thank you for your help."

Another set of card keys were passed over to us and Alice took charge of them for the time being.

"We should go get our bags." Jasper suggested.

"Who wants the double?" Rose asked, on the way to the car. Her question was met with silence and she grinned. "Great, I'll take it. I don't mind sharing, if anyone is up for it." I watched as she smirked at Emmett, throwing a wink his way.

"Well, you know... if it would make things easier for everyone." Emmett offered, trying to sound as though he wasn't drooling at the thought of it. _Definitely not sharing with them_.

"I call dibs on the twin room!" I yelled, a little too eagerly, my cry attracting stares from a couple collecting their own bags from their car.

"Me too!" Alice followed and we both laughed.

"Oh hell no, me three!" Edward quickly added before Jasper even knew what was going on.

"Wait... what?" He began before he caught up. "No. Don't leave me in there. I'll be scarred for life." Jasper whispered, a look of terror on his face. Alice patted his arm gently, a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Better luck next time." We all laughed, even Rose and Emmett. Clearly they were unashamed of the group assumptions about their intended nocturnal behaviour.

...

That night, I awoke in my twin bed with a desperate need to use the bathroom. I glanced around the dark, barely able to make out the white door across the room, which lead to the bathroom.

I slid out of bed as stealthily as I could, trying not to wake anybody in the process, and felt my way across the room, skirting around the sofa bed and the rest of the deadly obstacle course that stood in the way of me and a comfortable bladder.

I mentally patted myself on the back when I made it unscathed, shutting the door quietly and switching on the light.

Once I'd finished, I stumbled back out into the room in a bit of a sleep-deprived daze. My relatively comfortable bed was the focus of my squinting eyes and in my clumsy haste, I didn't pay attention to the floor. I had completely forgotten about the sofa bed across my path. I tripped over the corner, tumbling onto the mattress. Thankfully I didn't land on top of Edward, unless you're counting his outstretched and upturned hand, that is currently underneath my left breast, but that doesn't count, does it?

**A/N: Ohh no.. what is she gonna do? Heck.. what is EDWARD gonna do? Leave us some love.. please.. see ya next week!**

**I think we may finally hear from Edward.. hehe**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Once again.. I apologize for the late posts.. I swear I lost a day somewhere this week... anywho... We left it with Bella tumbling into Edward's bed with the consequence being an unintentional boobie grope... hehe So now the question is what will Edward do?**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to that of Stephenie Meyer, we however are many twilight addicts who simply can't resist playing with her toys. ENJOY!**

Chapter 5 brought to you by ruffluv

EPOV

I had been restlessly dozing off and on when I heard Bella get up and try to quietly use the bathroom. I hadn't wanted to startle her, so I had remained silent as she moved about. However, when she literally stumbled into my bed, feigning sleep became hard.

I was definitely awake now! Not that I had been in a deep sleep as that sofa bed was not the most comfortable thing I'd slept on by a long shot and I'd slummed it before on my travels. Besides, my mind had been full of locations and plans as well as thoughts of the woman who's fine form was now dangerously close to mine.

A particular part of my anatomy was especially awake.

God, Bella's breasts were exactly as I imagined they'd be, or should I say her breast, as I hadn't gotten to grip the other one yet. But believe me, I'd more than happily volunteer-hell, it had to beat third world Botswana right? I assumed they'd be very similar anyway, give or take the small difference in size per pair that my experience had proven was usually the case.

Actually, scrap all that…they were better than I'd imagined. Some guys, like my good friend Emmett, were all about the size but I was from the school of thought that believes more than a handful's a waste.

_Fuck my life_, I cursed internally.

She wasn't wearing a bra either. Why wasn't she wearing a bra? Some girls wore bras to bed didn't they? Didn't Marilyn Monroe or someone used to? Shit, I needed to stop watching late night documentaries when I couldn't sleep. It's not like Bella needed the support; her breasts were just the right size. They were perky, "uppy"(yeah, I made that up-what of it?), friendly if you will.

Perfect.

She was perfect.

I'd known her only a day, did I mention that? She was as still as I was in the darkness which only added to the heat of the moment as I fought that age-old battle between my gentleman and my inner animal. She smelled divine but not in that cosmetic way like a whole perfume counter had vomited on her. It was a natural smell, like pheromones or some shit. It was the smell of girl, mmm.

One round to the beast.

I was pretty sure she knew I was awake; my breathing had sped up exponentially and I may have let out a groan at some point. We were too far gone to play pretend so I had to think of something to do, something to say. I sensed this could be a turning point for me and her, one that could possibly alter the future of any relationship we might have and indeed the rest of the trip. So it had to be something profound, something genius.

"Hornbeam!" I blurted.

"What?" Bella sounded rightfully confused. She adjusted herself to a less compromising position, turning to search my face in vain in the black room. The new arrangement didn't make me want her any less. Or make that part of my anatomy want her any less.

"The tree you liked on the way in, in the car," I explained, trying to keep my voice low so as not to wake Alice. "It was a hornbeam, I think," I added lamely.

Silence followed, and then a sudden blown-out gust of air as Bella produced a noise somewhere between blowing a raspberry and laughing. It was uninhibited laughter which just made her sexier to me, but it had to be cut short. Keeping my own laughter in, I reached to feel for her mouth and cover it.

"Shhhh," I quietly rebuked. "You'll wake the littlun." I said the last part in a terribly impersonated cockney accent which just made her tremble harder with laughter so I had to press more firmly to stifle it.

As the vibrations went through the sofa bed and into me and I felt her lips against my skin, my sense of touch enhanced by the lack of light, I started to think bad things.

_Those lips could give Angelina a run for her money_, I thought as I remembered the comparison I had made on the plane. They were soft and pouty. I could only imagine what she could do with them if she were persuaded a little. My mind drifted to me returning the favor to her, my fingers over her mouth, much like they were now, only this time to hold back screams, not a fit of the giggles.

_Oh God, this has to stop. _

I realized she was still again so I moved my hand away from her face. Still nothing from her but heavy breathing, like my own. There were so many things I wanted to do with her, to her, but I'd have settled for being able to see her and talk to her completely in private. Hell, if my budget had allowed, I'd have asked for another room right then just so we could spend some time together alone, with the option of a lamp and proper conversation…. and maybe more.

I wanted to ask her out, London style. I'd visited the capital before so I knew a few places I liked. I envisioned picnics in Hyde Park with my acoustic, good wine and the sun in Bella's hair.

Though I couldn't deny there was something illicit about the situation we currently found ourselves in, which made it hot and if it was all I could have in the now, I'd take it.

Bella shifted a little. "I should go…" she began.

"Come out with me." It came out as an order, a demand more than a request.

_I could stand ordering her about in some contexts_, the beast made another appearance in my head.

"Tomorrow. Just you and me," I carried on. "I want to know you Bella," I whispered.

It seemed to take forever for her to answer, but when she did it was a simple one she gave. "Yes." She dragged the "s" slightly, making it sound sexual, catapulting my mind back to the gutter, to fantasies of her dragging that "s" out further, longer, while dragging her nails down my back.

I wanted to know what she sounded like, what other noises she made when she was at the height of pleasure. I tried to resuscitate the gent in me who was in serious of danger of being out of the game. You see, what a gentleman would have done in this predicament, is end the interaction with the invitation to a date.

No funny business, no matter how hard fate may have been making that challenge.

I was still just a man though, a young, virile man and Bella, this gorgeous creature, was in my make-shift bed in a tiny strappy top and little shorts. That's how I justified my next action. As she went to leave and return to her double, I reached out to her, my hand hitting smooth flesh again, her arm, I think. "And Bella," I said.

"Yes?" This time it came as a question from her.

"Stay." I knew I was pushing my luck…that I'd probably ruin my chances for tomorrow and after that by being greedy, but I couldn't hold back.

The sofa bed sunk down as she climbed back in without a word. The next thing I knew I was leaning into her until my lips met hers. As I kissed her, my hands started to wander. I lost control. I would refrain from going all out on her like the beast wanted me to, like I wanted to, but I had to feel at least some of her.

It became compulsory.

I hitched her slender shapely leg up over my hip. It felt so slight in my hands as I kissed her more deeply, my other hand holding her face. I let the one on her leg drift up to her round ass.

_Damn, what a fine ass. Or should that have be arse, given our current setting? _

I had to shut out these internal musings as I was having them at the most inappropriate times. Bella helped with this a lot by becoming both more vocal, making appreciative noises, and more active as she ran her hands over my biceps and chest, before settling them into my long hair. I moved up over her hips and didn't stop until my hand found purchase on a beautiful breast.

_Well, it seemed only right that we ended up where we began. I'd always liked symmetry…in more than European architecture._

**A/N: Hmmmm now we have a date.. what will happen with our little merry group of travelers? Please leave us some love... THANKS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ahhhh we are back... and we have a wonderful chapter in store for you all! Thanks to all who alerted, faved and reviewed... we love them all!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to that of Stephenie Meyer, we however are many twilight addicts who simply can't resist playing with her toys. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6 brought to you by Arc Morpheus**

_The Early Hours after the Grope before:_

**BPOV**

"Stay."

One word and all my self control and prudishness packed it's bags and jumped out the hotel window!

Next thing I know I couldn't stop myself from running my hands all over the most amazing biceps and chest I have ever had the pleasure of touching...and that was not many...ok that would be two previous encounters if you count the one fumbling drunken mistake and the second well, let's just say any fumbles under the age of fourteen years do not count.

God I sound even more desperate putting it like that.

And yet here I was in the arms of the most desirable man I have ever laid eyes on and he really wants...me! His hands are roaming up my thighs and come to rest on my ass, and that's when I felt my body just melt and submit to the pleasure that was all Edward...

I do not know what has come over me, I could feel the heat building between my thighs, and desperately I thrust my hips deeper into him to create any friction I could...but the moment I met Edward's bulging cock, I had the urge to throw him to the ground and ride him like a rodeo clown...me being the said clown.

The first time our lips touched I felt tingles flow from my lips downward. He started off slowly, his tongue teasing along the seam of my lips, begging entry, which of course I gave him. I eagerly opened my mouth to accept his tongue and it swept possessively around mine. I heard a moan being unwittingly wrenched from my mouth which seemed to excite him as the kiss went from being slow, sweet and lazy to frenzied and passionate.

He was leaning over me talking dirty into my ear and I was moaning like a whore in a church. Ok, so I had only actually moaned once or twice but it was so inappropriate to be doing this here, whilst Alice was sleeping just feet away from us.

Edward licked my earlobe again and drew it into his mouth, suckling and nipping. I know I had done similar licks to him earlier and I hoped it was having the same effect on him as it was currently having on me. I wanted him. I wanted him so badly I would have let him pick me up, throw me on the floor and ravish me all Neanderthal cave man. Fuck, this boy could kiss.

I was getting so turned on I could barely see or think straight.

"I have one last question for you, my Bella," that sexy velvet voice asked me.

"Later, when morning comes and I have touched, kissed and worshipped the rest of your delicious body, are you going to spend some time alone with me?"

I didn't even have to think about it and before I could stop myself a low moan slipped from my mouth followed by three very loud and drawn out words.

**"Oh. God. Yes."**

As the words left my throat, I could see the covers move and the silhouette of Alice sit up and mumble tiredly..."Bella, you okay in there?"

Shit, and fuck it all to hell. My hand instantly flew to my mouth as I realized Alice thought I was still in the bathroom. I mean it's logical, I'm not in bed so of course I'd be in there...not wrapped around the bronzed haired god that is Edward at the foot of her bed!

I could feel the mother of all blushes creeping up my chest and face and I wanted the ground to open and swallow me up.

Edward pulled me into his chest as my hands came up to cover my mouth in absolute mortification. "Damn, woman! That was without a doubt the hottest thing I have ever heard," he murmured into my hair.

I decided to take the situation by the horns and quickly unwrapped our bodies and tried to crawl over Edward in the darkness and make it to the bathroom without Alice noticing the seduction scene unfolding right under her nose.

But, me being me, it didn't work that way. As I lifted my leg to crawl over Edward, I lost my balance and my knee landed where only I could do the most damage.

Edward let out a cry between a strangled mountain lion in immense pain and something that sounded like...

"..arghhhh!"

That's when all hell broke loose.

Alice jumped from the bed like a Ninja cat, mistaking Edward's outburst not as a cry for help but more like an attack holler. She picked up the nearest thing to her and lashed out.

The last thing I remember is feeling an immense dull pain to the back of my head as I cried out "What the Motherfucker are.." and then the world went black.

**EPOV**

I see it all happen like slow motion as Bella slips and lands, were no man should ever have the privilege of having a knee impale them. I let out the biggest growl/girlie scream I have ever made. Ashamed yes, but what happened next even I could not imagine.

Alice startled by my cry of pain...yeah I am a man, but that shit really hurts... launches herself off the bed and at Bella whom I can only think that Alice has assumed is an intruder and promptly whacks her around the head with a night lamp.

Bella mumbled something before slumping down on top of me again, but this time as complete dead weight. Next thing I am blinded by the room lights coming on and shouting around me.

"What the hell are you doing man?" from a startled yet half naked Emmett who was brandishing a large vase in his hand like a bat and wearing the tightest red silk french knickers I had ever seen.

"Jesus, what's happening in here?" Jasper asked as he is trying to console a sobbing and somewhat shaking Alice in his arms.

But the best of course was yet to arrive, in the form of Rosalie. She looked at me, smirked and glanced at Alice then to the awkward body covering my dignity, which was Bella lying across my naked lower half and states slowly and coolly ..

"And I thought we were the wild ones monkey man!" Winking at Emmett, who blushed. _Did he actually blush?_

"Geez Edward," she drawled, "are you a horny teenager? I know Bella is a gorgeous piece of ass but surely you can keep your shit together for one night?" She stood there, eyebrows raised waiting for an answer.

"Fuck Em...get over here and help me! I think Alice just killed Bella!" I say incredulously.

Emmett dropped the vase and then knelt down beside me and Bella, he waggled his eyebrows and smirked as only he could. He tenderly lifted Bella off me and laid her on the bed. Bella groaned and that was the first sign that Alice hadn't in fact killed her best friend.

"Nope, she's not dead bro, but that's a nasty lump she has there, so can anyone tell me how this happened? Also, with what and why on earth did you hit her Alice?"

All heads turned to Alice, who was standing there with eyes wide, her mouth opening and closing like a goldfish, as we waited for her explanation.

**A/N: Ohhh snap... Poor Bella.. Poor Edward... what will happen to our fearless six-some? Let us kow what you think... we love to hear from ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Back with another exciting chapter! Thanks for all the love and alerts...they really make us smile!**

**Now...enjoy!**

Chapter 7 by TheNicciLove

EPOV

I waited somewhat impatiently as everyone stared at Alice, waiting for her to finally speak and I couldn't take it another second. I moved to sit next to Bella's head and once again asked Alice what she was doing swinging a lamp like she was playing for the Yankees.

"I… I thought someone broke in, I was asleep! I got scared, I'm so sorry, I had no idea it was Bella, I didn't mean to hurt her. I heard a man's voice yell and it was so dark…" She trailed off, upset and rambling a mile a minute as Jasper moved to wrap his arms around her to comfort the swinging defender. I rolled my eyes, realizing I should've assumed that was what anyone would think.

"I'm sorry, Alice, I know you didn't mean to hurt Bella, I'm sure she'll be just fine." I turned to Emmett, and asked "Do you think she needs a hospital?" He moved to look at Bella, who was slowly coming to, as we all stared down at her. She blinked a few times and looked at each of us with a confused look on her face.

"Why are you staring at me like that? And what is up with this headache? Oh my God, Edward... what happened?" she asked, now nervous as she sat up.

"Umm, you kneed me in the balls, then I yelled, which scared the crap out of Alice, who then jumped on the bed like a ninja and cracked you in the head with the lamp. And then you passed out and everyone busted into the room to see what happened," I answered dryly and a little embarrassed. I looked over to Bella's face again to see her processing all of this. I thought she would be mad or embarrassed, but then she bit down on her lip and covered her face to hold in her shaking laughter. Everyone saw this and within a millisecond, they were all in a fit of hysterics. I mean cracking up laughing with their heads thrown back and their hands on their stomachs hysterical. Let's not forget, all of this laughter is directed at my expense and my aching nuts. I tried to refrain, I tried to hold on to at least some part of my dignity, but I just couldn't. I buried my head in Bella's lap as she laughed harder and I started to laugh with them.

"Well that settles it, Alice is our community watch ninja for the rest of the trip," Jasper croaked out in between all his chuckles and deep breaths. Alice was snuggled into his side while they composed themselves long enough to ask again if Bella was okay. The laughter died down and all eyes were on her again.

"I'll be fine, It's not the first time I've hurt myself, trust me. I just need some ice," she said, looking around the room for something to use to get ice.

"I'll get it," Emmett called with his hand in the air. He searched the room for an ice bucket and asked Rosalie where the ice machine was. She looked somewhat amused as she looked him up and down before she responded.

"In the hall next to the main lobby," she laughed, taking in his lack of clothes and his very tight underpants. _My God, those things should be illegal._ To that, he just shrugged his shoulders, held his ice bucket proudly and headed towards the lobby. _That's Emmett for ya._ I shook my head and went back to Bella.

"Can I get you anything? Does it hurt?" I asked, as I moved to push the loose piece of hair behind her ear. I looked into her eyes, looking to see if she was dazed or something. I'm not a doctor, but I knew enough that I could check for a concussion.

"Maybe some aspirin? And some water?" she answered shyly, looking back at me with clear sight. She was okay, just a lump on the head. I kissed the side of her head softly and whispered into her ear.

"Okay, I'll be right back, don't move." She smiled and nodded as I got up to look through my bag for some aspirin. I heard Jasper whistle as I walked by him to head towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. "Shut up Bro," I mumbled as I walked by him a second time, handing over the water and the pills to Bella.

"Well, if everything is okay here, I'll go back to my room, tell Emmett I'm waiting for him, okay?" she smirked and winked towards us as she spun and sashayed out of the room. Alice came over and sat down on the other side of Bella, placing her tiny hand on her leg and asked frantically if she was okay or if she was mad at her.

"Alice, I'm fine. I promise, I just want to lay down and get some sleep, I'm exhausted," she admitted, her soft sigh coming out and having the completely wrong effect on me. I knew she was tired and that was meant to be a tired sound but to me, it sounded like a sexy whimper and I wanted to hear it again. I had to force myself to calm down and stop thinking about feeling her up in front of her friend.

"Alright darlin, I think Bella will be just fine, why don't you go back to bed and try to get some rest? We got a long and excitin' day tomorrow," Jasper reasoned, as he pulled her tiny body to stand next to him so he could hug her and kiss her before he walked towards the door. "Edward, I trust you can keep that snake in his cage long enough for Bella here, to get a good night's rest?" The bastard chuckled and smirked, throwing a wave over his shoulder as he walked out the door and down the hall.

Just then, Emmett came back into the room smiling proudly as he presented the bucket of ice to Bella. She smiled at him and shook her head as he posed for her. "How's the head B?" he asked as he bent down to look at her.

"It's fine, really ... you guys don't have to worry so much. I just need to go to sleep," she replied, patting his hand as he brushed her knee. It was a gesture so sweet, almost like a big brother would do. He smiled, kissed the top of her head and winked at me as he made his way over to the door.

"You kids behave yourselves, I'll be the other room, getting mah freak on," he mock sang, shaking his ass for us before he left the room and shut the door behind him. Bella laughed and shook her head, I rolled my eyes and turned away from the red shiny man-ass that danced in front of me.

"How bout we get you to bed?" I asked, my voice hopeful that she would want to sleep next to me, after what happened. Part of me wanted her to sleep on the comfortable bed so she could get some rest, the other part, the selfish horndog part, wanted her in my arms, on the uncomfortable pullout.

"Sounds great," she smiled as she stood up and made her way to my uncomfortable pullout. Alice stood and looked at her with a shocked expression then quickly cleared her throat and told me to hit the lights. I made sure the door was locked and flipped the switch for the lights. I stumbled momentarily until I felt Bella's hand reach up looking for mine. I held it my own as I snuck in to the bed behind her. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her hair, never wanting to move from that spot.

"Can we still have our alone time tomorrow?" I asked, hopeful she would say yes after the nightmare that was this evening.

"Of course, I'm looking forward to it," she said, her voice full of excitement. She yawned and I held her closer, pressing my rock hard erection against her ass. She sighed in content and wiggles closer to me, making me groan at the friction. I had to reign it in, at least until morning.

"Goodnight, my Bella," I whispered before I kissed into her hair.

"Goodnight, Edward," she whispered, the smile evident in her voice.

**A/N: Aww... all's well that ends well...right? Soo... what did ya think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Welcome back to the craziness of our 6 lovely travelers... let's see what they have been up to know. Also... an the end.. there is an exciting announcement... check it out!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to that of Stephenie Meyer, we however are many twilight addicts who simply can't resist playing with her toys. ENJOY!**

Chapter 8 brought to you by CullensTwiMistress

BPOV

I was at that stage where you're still half asleep and half awake. I still couldn't move but I could hear people moving about the hotel room and my head felt like it had been hit by a two ton truck.

I moaned, thinking of Alice's super ninja skills. Seriously, thinking poor lil ol me as someone breaking in.

Then I started thinking of Edward and his extra dexterous fingers and there was no way I was going back to sleep. I could feel something warm pressed against my back and sighed, feeling like the luckiest woman in the world.

Edward was a hot boy and had chosen to be with me. He could have had anyone and he was with me.

And I was going to take full advantage of him, his body and his fine, fine ass.

I groaned, stretching and turning over; eyes still closed and buried under the warmth of the blanket.

I then made the mistake of opening my eyes.

"Rose, what the hell?" I fumbled around in the blanket; shocked to see a head of long blond hair instead of the tousled short reddish-brown ones. I then made the mistake of trying to get up, which only landed me on the ground.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice's voice broke through my confused state of shock and pain.

I groaned, "Where's Edward?"

I untangled myself from the heap of blankets and simultaneously rubbed my head and my butt. Both painful reminders of my pathetic streak of bad luck.

"Oh, he's in the other room taking a shower." Alice's sheepish smile and sweet demeanor showed me she still felt bad about what had happened.

"Ugh," Rose rolled her eyes and stretched out, sitting on my bed. "I was up all night getting' my freak on with Em and your bed looked super comfy so I figured I'd take a nap while everyone else got ready." She explained, rubbing her hands over her obvious sore thigh muscles.

I scrunched up my face in disgust, "That is way more than I ever wanted to know, Rose."

She shrugged, "At least one of us is gettin' some."

"Bella, you're up. The bathroom's empty." Alice chimed in while applying some lip gloss.

I rolled my eyes and groaned, "God, I feel like shit. I hope we don't do too much walking around today. Thanks Alice, by the way." I had to jab her at least a little bit. I mean here I was feeling like death warmed over and she was sitting comfortably on her bed, applying make-up.

_Ehmm, I don't think so._

Alice turned to me, "I said I was sorry, Bella. Who knew you were going to be "getting your freak on" with us in the same room?" She used air quotes for emphasis.

I wanted to smack her.

I huffed and waved her off dismissively, "Whatever, I'll be in the shower."

I'd never been a morning person. Seeing Edward first thing in the morning might have helped my unfortunate disposition but apparently my friends had made it a point to cock block me at every single turn.

I grabbed my bag of toiletries and a change of clothes and locked myself in the bathroom.

Thankfully, the little vibrating Duckie I'd ordered online had been expressed to my house before we left for Europe. I had packed it along with the rest of my toiletries and hoped that the security personnel at the airport wouldn't ask any questions.

Lord knows a girl needs her vibrator everywhere she goes, right?

But maybe it was just me. Rose was probably right about me needing to get my freak on, as she so eloquently had said it.

I took a few Tylenol while steam from the hot shower filled the room. I then climbed into the shower and proceeded to wash every inch of myself.

I then got the Duckie and imagined Edward and his deft fingers as I applied the little vibrator to my clit.

I imagined his hands traveling across my skin and his mouth tracing kisses along the hollow underneath my ear. His lips and tongue dancing languorously across my shoulders and back while his fingers dipped between my folds; spreading my wetness around my clit then circling around my opening.

I felt myself grow hotter; the butterflies in my stomach reaching in intensity so close to the bliss I was reaching for. I leaned against the shower wall and let my hands travel up and down my body, pinching my nipples and dipping inside my pussy as the Duckie did its magic on my clit.

I bit my knuckle to stifle my moans and slammed the palm of my hand against the wall as I came.

I'd hoped for a repeat performance later with the actual Edward in the same room as me. Gah, this boy was turning me into some sort of sex deprived nymph.

I knew we were to spend the evening together and part of me also hoped that we would be able to get our own room. If not, I was going to borrow a page from Rose's book and just lock us in a bathroom or closet somewhere and grope him for all it was worth.

I switched off the water and got out of the shower. I then preceded to towel dry my hair, get dressed and apply a tiny bit of make-up. The least I could do was to look my best. Lord knows I needed for the pretty boy to only be looking at me today and nobody else.

I then gathered my things, took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door.

The sight waiting for me in that hotel room was beyond words.

Edward stood with his back to me, wearing low hung jeans and no shirt.

Did I mention the no shirt part?

'Cause it was definitely something worth mentioning. Twice.

I could see a sliver of the elastic waistband of his boxers and his back muscles that moves ever so fluidly as he moved his arms, telling Emmett a story I was too distracted to listen to.

My eyes then traveled lower to his delectable ass nestled in said low strung stone wash jeans.

I whimpered and covered it with a cough, unfortunately getting everyone's attention.

"About time, Bells. We thought you had drowned in there." Rose smirked.

She knew about the Duckie.

"Yeah ehmm, the water pressure was all wrong." I shrugged it off.

"Jasper is in our shower, can I use your bathroom?" Emmett asked, making his way towards me.

I moved to get out of his way and joined Edward by our bed. "Hey." I smiled shyly up at him.

"Hey to you too." He smiled back making melt into a puddle of goo.

His lips met mine in a soft kiss as my hands found his. We intertwined our fingers together and smiled at each other as if we were in our own little bubble.

Just them, Emmett walked out of the bathroom holding something in his hand.

"Bella, why does your rubber ducky vibrate?"

Right then, I think I died. Now, how was I supposed to explain it was a vibrator?

**A/N: OHHH SNAP! What would you do or say if you were Bella? Would love to hear your thoughts!**

**Ok.. soo.. we here at UtterChaos are looking for some brave folks to join the team... we have had several authors bow out and we would love it you considered joining the team. No experience needed..in fact..several of our authors used this as the opportunity to practice their skills. We have our very own super special group on FB where we support and encourage our fellow authors. If this is something you want to try.. just send us a PM here and we will contact you... come on.. try it.. it will be fun!**

**Ok.. so..now.. tell us.. did ya like Duckie?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Welcome back... I am sure you are all curious... What is Bella gonna say?**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to that of Stephenie Meyer, we however are many twilight addicts who simply can't resist playing with her toys. ENJOY!**

**Just as a refresher where we left off last ch:**

_Just them, Emmett walked out of the bathroom holding something in his hand._

_"Bella, why does your rubber ducky vibrate?"_

**Chapter 9 brought to you by WitchyVampireGirl**

**EPOV**

When the words came out of Emmett's mouth, the weirdest thing happened, in slow fucking motion that appeared to be synchronized, five pairs of eyes turned to look at Emmett actually holding a bright yellow rubber duck.

Even from where I stood, across the room, I could hear Em turning it off and on, off and on. The bewilderment etched on his face.

And in another synchronized move, another five pairs of eyes turned to look to Bella, expecting an answer.

What we were greeted with was a blush that went from the top of her forehead and disappeared into the top of her t-shirt that clung to her body. Suddenly I wanted to strip her naked and see how far that blush actually went. But before I could even move in her direction, Rose broke the dead silence that took over the room.

"Yea, Bella, why _does_ you rubber ducky vibrate?" She tried to hold back a snicker but I saw her shoulders move up and down.

I watched as Bella opened her mouth and closed it and then did it again a few more times. I was so lost in watching the movements of her mouth and wondering how those lips would feel wrapped around my cock that I swear I heard someone say it was…a massager!

I tore my eyes from Bella's lips and forced myself to focus.

"What?" I asked, staring at Emmett as he rubbed the ducky up and down his arm and across his chest and back around his neck.

"This has got to be the weakest massager that I have ever felt. You need something with power, little Bella. I mean, this may get a girl off…"

He trailed off as the idea of what it _really_ was popped into his brain. Bella turned even redder and was making a move to remove said vibrating ducky when Emmett decided he didn't want to touch it anymore.

In another one of those slow motion moves, Em flung his arm out and released the duck, I watched in rapt fascination as it sailed through the air; tail over beak. We watched in horror as it hit the ledge of the open window, wobbled and then fell out the window.

All six of us immediately scrambled to the window, pushing and shoving each other trying to see where the duck had landed.

When I made it to the window, I saw the ducky laying on the sidewalk by the curb and I swear I heard Bella breathe a sigh of relief.

Unfortunately, it was short lived as a group of kids passed by and kicked it out into the street where it was promptly was demolished by the wheels of a double-decker bus. A collective gasp was uttered by us all as the bus left behind a rather squished looking yellow duck.

"Oh, snap, my bad Bella. I didn't mean for your toy to get squished," whispered Emmett.

This caused Rose to laugh out loud, followed quickly by Alice. The rest of us looked at them as they clutched their stomachs; bent over from laughing so hard.

"Oh, oh… that was…too funny…" gasped Alice who was leaning against a wall.

"Did ya see…that duck…fly?" exclaimed Rose as her hand mimicked the flight pattern of the ducks first and last solo flight.

It didn't take Emmett and Jasper very long to join in with them in hysterical laughter as I watched Bella stare at the duck in absolute devastation.

I couldn't help but be bummed as well. I wanted to use that thing later, if Bella was willing.

I felt her nudge me and whisper, "Did you just say you wanted to use it later?"

Oh, fuck me now; did I say that shit out loud?

"Umm, no?" but it came out like a question.

She smirked at me, "You _so did_ say that."

"Umm, no?" Again, it came out like a fucking question. I needed a diversion. Quickly.

I turned to face the room where the four of them were still laughing their asses off, I decided enough was enough. They should have some respect for the duck; he died an early and highly unnatural death.

"What's the plan for the day, assholes?" I pushed Jasper as he was the closest to me.

This of course caused him to fall off the bed, which started them laughing all over again. What the fuck? Were they all sucking on the laughing gas? Seeing as they were too busy giggling like freaks, I took matters into my own hands.

I grasped Bella's hand, "Let's get out of here. Grab what ya need."

We were in luck that her phone and purse were nearby. When they were in her hands, I practically dragged her out the door. We were a few feet from the elevator when I felt Bella tugging at my hand.

"Stop, Edward. I think you're forgetting something?"

I turned to stare at her and see her looking at me and her eyes keep flicking back down to my chest. I looked down to see I forgotten my damn shirt.

"Stay right here, ok?" She nodded as I turned and ran back to my room, threw on my shirt and grabbed my phone.

I made it back to the elevator, completely out of breath, but it didn't matter.

After a short discussion, we decided to take a stroll in a nearby park. I itched to hold her hand as we walked and talked. Finally I gave into temptation and threaded our hands together.

I discussed my love for music and how I hoped to find some places to play where ever we ended up on this trip.

She told me about her lack of an after school plan.

The morning was unusually warm so we found some shade under a tree and rested for a while. We both were thirsty so I bought us some water from a nearby vendor. I was busy scanning the crowd, still talking to Bella, when I saw _her_?

I prayed she wouldn't see me, but of course, there is no luck for me and I realized immediately when she recognized me. Her eyes narrowed into small little slits as she walked towards me with determined, purposeful strides.

In a move that I could only claim was done only in a moment of desperation, I looked at Bella and begged her, "Please, you have got to pretend you're my girlfriend, ok?"

**A/N: *sniff* Long Live the Duckie... he was a good duckie... a nice duckie... hehe.. yea I know.. evil that we killed him off! But.. who is this mystery woman that Edward spies? Ohh things are getting good!**

**If you are still interesting in joinging this little group of authors.. drop us a PM here.. we will get ya the 411! Also- tomorrow we have something special planned... watch for it!**

**Now.. tell us.. what did ya think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey Hey... soo sorry about the late post... RL slipped away from me... Anywho... if ya haven't checked it out... the first outtake has posted- Its posted under Off the Beaten Path- check it out... You won't regret it!**

**So... we left our couple wondering who had spotted Edward...**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to that of Stephenie Meyer, we however are many twilight addicts who simply can't resist playing with her toys.**

**Chapter 10 - By EternallyCullen **

**BPOV**

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when he asked me if I would pretend to be his girlfriend. His eyes were darting from me, looking across the grass and pathway to where I could only describe as a botox infested cougar was headed our way.

I was about to question him, but he inhaled sharply and closed his eyes momentarily as if he was gearing himself up for either something big, or something rather uncomfortable. Wow, he must have a stalker or something. With the way in which this person was stalking over to him, made me realize that they were obviously acquainted – but this far from home? I made note to ask him about it later. It seemed a little weird that someone he knew would suddenly appear on our European Road trip.

_Wow... that's no botox, but by the looks of those lines, she needs it _I thought as I studied her face, as she got closer. She stopped about five feet away from us and placed her hands on her unnaturally tiny waist and gazed down at Edward.

"Why Edward, darling... it's been a while."

Looking rather pained, Edward looked up, shielded his eyes from the unusual sunlight and faked a smile. "Er, hi Mrs Denali..."

"Please, Edward, you know better than that... Carmen."

"Yeah, sure... er... Carmen. Sorry, I've been pretty busy."

Seriously-in-need-of-some-good-botox woman grinned at him. "I was expecting a call from you, that's all. When I saw your mother two weeks ago she told me that she'd get you to give me a call about seeing too those darn bushes again... you know your strong... green fingers are far better than mine."

_Bushes? What now? _

Edward gulped and I felt his eyes back on me. I scooted up towards him further and sat closer so that our thighs touched. I felt him relax immediately. _Please have the strength to answer her. _Cougar licked her lips.

"I do apologize, C... Carmen... I'm sure it was an honest mistake, but I didn't realize that you were trying to get a hold of me – and well, you know my mom, shopping takes up a large part of her mind, she may well have been distracted when you were speaking to her..."

"Oh, no worry my little hunk of a manchild."

_Erm... ewww? _I bravely reached across and my hand found Edward's thigh. I couldn't help but grin like a crazy bitch on heat when Carmen noticed and she paled a little.

"You know what, I think your mom did mention something to me, sweetie." I began as I rubbed small circles across his jeans. "But I guess you were too pre-occupied at the time to have remembered, I'm sorry baby." I pouted and then turned my attention to the hopeful cougar and bit my lip dramatically. "Please, accept my sincerest apologies. It's my fault. Edward has been so busy recently."

Carmen backed off a notch. "Your mother didn't mention you had a new girlfriend, Eddie... oh my, Tanya and Katie are going to be utterly devastated when they hear about this."

_Bullshit! Unless he does appear to have a fanclub. _I wondered if Tanya and Kate were this woman's kids, or if she had her own pack of fellow cougars. I shuddered at the thought of him being followed by all these old women – unless of course he liked that sort of thing? _Eww. _

Edward gulped again. I wondered when the hot boy would find his balls and voice. I moved my hand higher and was shocked to find that he'd wrapped one arm around my waist, and his other was resting on my own jean clad thigh. The cat, however, still appeared to have his tongue.

Okay, so it was obviously time for me to step in and save him... again... I gripped his thigh tighter and gazed at him lovingly. He turned his attention on me and his eyes seemed to glaze over a little. My thigh tingled from its touch – reminding me from when his hand had accidently been attached to my breast the night before.

"Yes, well, it's all still pretty new to us, but we're very happy. Edward is very... how can I say it?" I paused and thought for a moment. Edward gulped again. "He's very attentive to my needs. I won't be letting this one go in a hurry."

It was technically only a half truth. I mean Edward of course had been keeping me satisfied, or rather the thoughts of _him _whilst playing with my cute little vibrating rubber ducky before its demise of course. _Sniff. _

"Well, I guess that's just great. Well, Edward... do send my regards to your mother - never did I expect to run into you, so far from home... maybe if you are not too busy when you return, you might call me and come and earn your pocket money. My garden is just so untidy right now and in need of a mans... touch."

_I'd fucking bet it is, you haggard old whore._

I moved closer to Edward and bravely nuzzled his cheek. Holy fuck he smelt so good, even though he was perspiring a little. I put that down to nerves and almost being drawn into cougar-ville.

"It was really nice to meet you!" I almost yelled, as I willed her to get the hell out of our space.

Edward offered her a meek wave and I had to refrain from rolling my eyes. _Man up! _

Carmen started to retreat and Edward visibly relaxed once again. I loosened my hand on his thigh and was impressed when he didn't quite let me go. He instead rested his head on my shoulder and exhaled.

"I think you got some 'splainin' to do, Mr." I told him with a smile.

He raised his head and looked uneasy again.

"It happens a lot, right?" I asked.

Edward's nose wrinkled up and I took that response as an informative _yes. _

_Oh... hell... well, boy is hot, but it's still very, very gross. That woman had to be at least forty. _

For the first time in minutes, and now that cougar bitch was apparently out of earshot, I heard the tone of Edward's soft voice.

"Oh look, Bella, ducks! Do you want to go feed them?"

**A/N: Bella to save the day! Ohh look.. Edward wants to feed the ducks? Is that the best he can do?**

**If you would like to join this motley crew of writers on this story... just drop us a PM...**

**Until next week... leave us some love... please?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Howdy! I know you are all dying to know if Edward gives a little explanation about Mrs. Denali.. so we won't keep you! *winks***

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to that of Stephenie Meyer, we however are many twilight addicts who simply can't resist playing with her toys. ENJOY!**

Chapter 11 brought to you by SoapyMayhem

EPOV

"Ducks right… very funny," Bella muttered sarcastically. I was a bit confused until I realized she thought I was poking fun at her for having that rather silly vibrator.

I chuckled a bit and pointed in the direction of the small pond situated in the middle of the park. "There really are ducks over there," I said with a laugh.

She turned slowly toward the direction I was pointing, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment at the realization that I was serious.

Honestly, I couldn't have cared less about the damn ducks, they were just a distraction to take the focus off my rather humiliating reunion with Carmen Denali.

Frankly, I was appalled that Mother had even discussed my return to London with that vile woman. Though, I guess it shouldn't have been surprising, she had no idea about the events that transpired five summers ago.

I was ashamed that I'd let someone like her take advantage of my inexperience, but I was young, weak, and horny. I mean, it was just a hand job that lasted all of about thirty seconds, but it had to have been the most shameful thirty seconds of my life.

For the rest of the summer, I avoided the Denali house like the plague, only tending the lawn when I was certain Carmen and her promiscuous, man-eating daughters were out.

Thankfully, after so much complaining, my parents sold their summer home and promised I didn't have to return.

If Mother was shocked that me and the guys were headed to London for the first leg of our road trip, she certainly didn't show it. She simply gave me her usual half-hearted kiss on the cheek and told me to have fun.

"I thought you wanted to feed the ducks, silly," Bella reminded, bringing my thoughts back to the present. Bella's voice rang out, bringing my voice back to the present.

"Yeah, sorry… I was just thinking it might be more fun… if we hold hands," I suggested with a sheepish grin.

"You had your tongue down my throat last night, and now you just want to hold my hand? That's a step backward, wouldn't you say?" she replied teasingly.

I grabbed her hand, lacing her fingers with mine, before leaning toward her and whispering hotly against the shell of her ear, "Then why don't we take a step forward.?"

I nibbled at her ear letting my suggestion sink in before I continued. "Let's forget about the ducks and go back to the hotel room while everyone's out sightseeing."

She visibly shivered and I had to wonder if maybe I'd read her wrong - gone too far.

"Fuck the ducks!" she shouted, before releasing my hand and throwing her arms around my neck. and kissing me roughly, my knees threatening to buckle, before I could register the taste of her sticky lip gloss.

Damn, this chick was fucking horny as hell.

As if the substantial erection digging into Bella's hip wasn't enough of an indication, I was a bit horny myself.

Gripping Bella's ass, I pulled her against me till she was practically grinding on my erection.

Fuck that's hot.

It wasn't until I heard several disgusted sounding British voices complaining about our little public make-out session that I realized we were still standing in the middle of a crowded park.

Embarrassingly, Bella, and I both blushed deep shades of red when we realized there were some excited Japanese tourists taking our picture.

"Let's get the hell out of here," I decided, positioning my hand over my embarrassing predicament, willing it to subside.

Noticing my situation, Bella gave a coy smile and placed her hands over her erect nipples in a show of solidarity.

She was so fucking sweet, it almost gave me a toothache.

We only had to walk half a block before our bodies returned to a states of normality, but with Bella looking as fucking cute as she did, it wouldn't take much to get me hard as a rock in ten seconds flat.

"Were you being serious about umm… us fooling around in the room? Cause… I don't want you to feel pressured or anything. I mean… we don't really know each that well… and -" I began, stuttering nervously, but Bella cut me off placing her finger over my swollen lips.

"Look, I know we don't really know each other, but I feel this connection with you. Maybe it's just amazing sexual chemistry, but we seem to be getting along, and have a lot in common. So maybe there could be something more there, right?"

Her words should have sent me running - connection , a lot in common, something more - These were words that usually put me off when a girl wanted more than casual dating and booty calls, but for the first time, I was feeling it too - that connection, the interest in finding something more. "Besides, Emmett and Rose already fucked like bunnies, so why not us?" she added with a sultry laugh.

Jesus Christ - this girl was gonna be the death of me.

**A/N: Hmm... interesting... it's short and sweet.. but we do have a treat for you... a new outtake.. check it out under Off the Beaten Path! So what did you think? Would love to hear your thoughts! *mwah* Until next week!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ohh my... soo sorry this is late... *sigh* this week has been a weird one.. soo.. to make up for it.. you will get one today and another sometime this weekend. It's our way of saying sorry for the wait!**

**So when we last left our hormonal duo they were scrambling to get some lovin'. Should we get to it?**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to that of Stephenie Meyer, we however are many twilight addicts who simply can't resist playing with her toys. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 12 By TantalizingTwilightFan**

**BPOV**

I'd astounded myself with how forward I was being with Edward. But just like I'd admitted, there was something between Edward and I and I _had_ to explore it.

We hailed a black taxi on the next block and gave the driver the address of our hotel. It wasn't one of my brightest ideas but my judgement was happily clouded by sexual arousal. The moment we sat down I found myself straddling Edward's lap, combing my fingers through his messy hair whilst his lips teased my neck. He blew his cool breath onto my skin sending jolts of excitement through my body. The warmth of Edward's tongue travelled along my jawline and up to my ear.

"The things I want to do to you Bella..." He whispered.

_Oh how I wished he would tell me._

With his lips ghosting over my earlobe he continued, "It's a shame about the duckie Bella... That could have been really interesting..."

"There's always Robbie." I mumbled softly.

"Who?" He chuckled.

"Never mind." I shook my head.

We quickly arrived at the hotel, Edward threw what English money he had in his pocket to the driver and ushered me out of the taxi. We took long strides into the hotel, walking frantically towards the elevator.

Those sixty seconds of waiting were the longest of my life but in a weird way they were worth it. Edward allowed me in first and he followed me in as he grabbed my wrist and pressed me up against the wall. His hands held me tight by the waist, my lips crushing eagerly to his before he even had the opportunity to claim mine.

We were hungry, for each other. I had granted Edward's tongue access to my mouth almost straight away. His tongue possessed mine, caressing and massaging with his own. The taste of him was making me dizzy, I fought not to let it make my knees buckle.

_Don't mess this up Swan!_

Like almost magic, quiet moans escaped the both of us. It felt as if Edward was humming my name. His hands travelled round to the small of my back and then down, gripping my ass with his palms and lifting me up the wall. His fingers gently kneaded my flesh through my jeans. My body was pretty much burning with desire for this man and he knew it!

The elevator pinged and I reluctantly pulled away upon the sound of a disapproving cough from two middle aged ladies. They were the sort that went around with protective rain bonnets on their heads. Their lips pursed together repeating their "hhmpf" sounds. Edward carefully put me on my feet and linked our fingers together, squeezing my hand.

"Excuse us ladies." He smirked as led us out of the elevator.

We walked quickly, my legs were about three steps behind trying to keep up with him.

"Did you see their faces?" I laughed.

"Could you have imagined it if they caught me taking you _right_ there on the elevator floor?" Edward looked over his shoulder to me with that crooked smile.

I squeezed my thighs together, he had no idea just how damp these damn panties were.

In no time, we reached the room that we'd been sharing with Alice. I fumbled around with the key card but Edward eventually took control and got the door open. We ran in like horny teenagers with our hands were grabbing at each other's clothes.

I tugged my shirt over my head and threw it to the floor. Edward covered my right breast with his entire hand, he simply stared at me like he was in awe.

"You're so damn perfect Bella."

His hand gently palmed and squeezed my pert mound. I could feel my sensitive nipples peaking. The moment they did, Edward flicked his thumb over the lace of my bra. I had no control over the moan that escaped me. As quickly as he'd begun, he stopped again, moving both hands to the straps on my flimsy lingerie, sliding them down.

"May I?" I asked.

He was asking my permission. I nodded and pulled my hair over my shoulder. His long arm reached behind my back unclasping it and oh so slowly teasing the straps down my arms until the bra fell. I felt so exposed to him. I managed to unbutton his shirt as far enough for it to fall open.

Edward pressed down on my shoulders for me to sit on the bed and dropped to his knees in front of me. He parted his lips with his tongue, edging closer to my breasts when we were disrupted.

"_I love rock and roll, put another dime in the jukebox baby!"_

My cell phone.

"I...I have to get that." I whispered.

"Call them back baby." Edward's tongue teased around my nipple making me gasp.

"It's the ringtone for Rosalie... Her Britney Spears phase. I have to." Edward nodded in agreement and backed away.

I swear if she was cockblocking us... I pressed the little green button and answered.

"Rosalie?"

"Bella?" Rosalie wailed. She sounded distressed."Bella, we were arrested!"

**A/N: Ohh SNAP! Arrested? What in the world did they do now? We would love to hear your thoughts! Leave us some love..please?!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ohh my how bad are we? We promised a double chapter last week and well..lets say all heck broke loose! Anywho! There is two coming today! Want to give soo much love to all that have alerted, faved and reviewed! We have laughed and smiled over each of them! THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to that of Stephenie Meyer, we however are many twilight addicts who simply can't resist playing with her toys.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 13 brought to you by LissyLock**

**BPOV**

"You were _what_?!" I heard my voice go up an octave and Edward's head rose up to look at me, confusion etched on his face.

"Yeah, well, Emmett was kind of doing something… inappropriate," she retorted.

I scoffed.

"It's not funny!" Rose shouted down the phone at me.

"Believe me; I'm not laughing, Rose. Why did you call me? Where's Alice?"

"_Get your hands OFF of me_," I heard a squeak in the background.

I groaned.

"_Please_, don't tell me Alice is there too."

"Then I won't," Rose replied, "just get down here. Have you got a notepad and a pen?"

"Give me a sec," I looked down at Edward, who was still on his knees, and motioned for him to find me a pen whilst I grabbed a piece of paper off of the bedside table.

"Shoot," I said to Rose.

"The address of the station is 2 Harrow Road or something. Paddington Green, is it?" I heard her ask who I assumed to be a police officer.

"Yes, Miss," a stern English accent replied back.

"There you have it then. Hurry up, please. It smells funny and they have me in a different cell than Emmett."

"Oh, Rose, the world is at its end! You're in jail and all you're worried about is being in a different cell than Emmett?! You could have a criminal record!"

"I'll have more than a criminal record if you don't hurry up down here, Swan."

The line went dead.

"What happened?" Edward's voice carried to me.

"They're in jail."

He smirked, "Who? Emmett and Jasper?"

"All of them," I slumped backwards, lying down on the bed and breathed a sigh.

Edward climbed over me and brought his lips to mine.

"Edward, we have to go help them," I silently giggled as his warm breath tickled at my neck.

"Can't we leave them there?"

"Edward! Those are your friends you're talking about!"

"A few more hours wouldn't hurt them," he spoke, leaving a trail of light kisses along my neck and jaw.

"No, you're right. But Rose will hurt me. And I'm not kidding!"

I leaned up and gave Edward a quick peck on the cheek, then rolled out from underneath him, grabbing my top and the address of the police station on the way to the door.

Gripping the hotel key, I looked back to see Edward reluctantly following me out into the corridor with his head hung.

He was sulking- oh, Edward.

"_Next time,_" I said, winking at him and taking his hand, heading back to the elevator.

After picking up a taxi just outside the hotel, I handed the piece of paper to the driver and he set off.

Edward hung his arm around me on the back seat.

"So," he spoke before kissing my head, "whose Robbie?"

I peeked up at him and he smirked at me.

"A friend," I answered, giving him my sweetest smile.

"Is he a friend with benefits?"

"You could say that," I replied, resting my head back against his shoulder.

"That's making me jealous, Isabella. Is he much competition?"

"Afraid so, Cullen," my smile widened and I hoped Edward wouldn't want me to go much further into explaining dear Robbie.

"What is he?" Edward whispered down into my ear.

"He's," _you're not getting out of this one, Bella,_ "…He's a Rabbit."

Edward began to laugh, "Oh, of course. I should've known! Is he from the same family as Duckie the Duck?"

I refused to answer and bit my lip, feeling my embarrassment pile up as I glanced up at the driver and saw him look back in the mirror, probably wondering what was so funny about a Duck and a Rabbit.

"Edward! Stop laughing! He's looking!"

I was willing for something to distract us when the driver called to us, "Here we are. That'll be twenty."

I leant forward and handed him the money from my purse and excited the car, meeting Edward on the sidewalk.

He slipped his hand into mind and we made our way to the police station entrance.

"Robbie the Rabbit," he said under his breath, just before we slipped in through the doors.

"Robbie the Rabbit," I repeated, blushing slightly.

We walked in and went straight to the chairs by the main desk, in the middle of the room, to wait for an officer to come and talk to us.

To the left of the room was a wooden door that looked to be a restroom and to the right was a gated corridor filled with steel doors that I assumed were cells.

That thought was confirmed when I heard Alice's voice carry out to an officer.

"I would like to use the nice clean restroom _please_!"

"You have a toilet in your cell, Miss."

"But it's out in the open! Open restrooms should be _illegal_! What if somebody sees me?!"

"I assure you that nobody can see into your cell, Miss."

"That isn't the point!"

"I'm not going to stand here repeating myself, you either use that toilet or you don't use one at all, Miss," said the officer as he looked up and began to head towards us.

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!" Alice yelled out to him.

"They're cops, Alice, they hate the world," Rosalie retorted from a cell closer to us.

I couldn't help but laugh at them both, along with Edward, as we stood up to make our way to the officer.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm Bella Swan and this is Edward Cullen- we're here to pick up our… friends."

**A/N: Ohhhh in jail.. man.. what did they do? Review and then click next to find out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: We all know you want to hear the story.. hence.. this ubber long chappie just for you!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to that of Stephenie Meyer, we however are many twilight addicts who simply can't resist playing with her toys. ENJOY!**

Chapter 14 – by HeartofDarkess

EPOV

Bella and I stood nervously in front of the desk where the very tall, pale and rake thin, dark haired officer stood, and as he looked at her, a lecherous expression briefly crossed his features.

Errr…I don't think so, bud!

"Excuse me, officer," I said with venom in my voice, not liking how his eyes roamed downward and locked on Bella's rack. "We'd like to get our friends out and be on our way, if that's alright with you," I growled.

_And if you're done eye fucking my girl, asshat!_

The man flinched, the sound of my voice as good as having cold water thrown on his stupid head, which was way too big for his skinny body, and as he turned to face me, a sneer directed solely toward me soon followed.

"Ah yes…you're here for the pervert who not only defiled a national monument, but also attempted to kill some of the local wildlife at the same time. And of course, we cannot forget the act of indecent exposure that he also committed."

"_The what_?" I gasped. What the hell was Emmett trying to do? Have us all deported?

"I don't know what you _Americans_ do back home, but here in England, we are quite the civilized lot, and do not attempt to choke pigeons while exposing ourselves to all and sundry in our spare time."

"He choked a what?" I cried, the shock coiling within me. I could _not _believe Emmett did this! Was he high?

"A _pigeon!" _the officer replied, staring at me with an obviously well-rehearsed 'duh' expression.

I was beginning to see red, this officer rubbing me the wrong way, and Bella picked up on it, clasping my hand in hers and giving my fingers a gentle squeeze. I knew you could catch more flies with honey than vinegar, but I didn't care!

"Well that doesn't sound like Emmett at all. Can you explain exactly what happened, officer?" Bella asked softly, her eyes darting toward me and then back to the piss-ant who not only decided to stare at her tits once more, but moan in delight as he did so. My fist clenched around her hand along with my jaw, causing Bella to hiss with pain.

"Sorry," I whispered apologetically as I loosened my grip on her hand, but continued to gently grasp it, never wanting to lose contact with her if I could help it.

"Well, Miss Swan…"

"Call me Isabella," she interrupted with a coy smile, her actions drawing a creepy smile from him in return.

"That's a right lovely name," he commented in his stupid Brit accent, propping his chin in his hand as he rested his elbow on the desk, at the same time leaning closer as he shamelessly undressed her with his eyes. I wanted to slap the smarmy smile right off this fucker's face!

"Thank you," she answered, batting her lashes as she squeezed my hand harder. "So, what happened then?"

I felt as though I was about to hurl as I watched Bella work this guy over, flirting, flipping her hair, doing anything she could to smooth things over with this pathetic excuse of an officer, but all I could picture was punching this guy's lights out, right before taking her over this desk right in front of his bleeding, crumpled body...

"Right after he urinated on one of the lions near Nelson's Column, he then proceeded to expose himself while attempting to chase the pigeons away from his person. You see, they are quite territorial, and also very tame, but if you carry food…well they can turn quite nasty."

Of course, Emmett would have food…and hey…why not piss on a monument in a foreign country while provoking normally tame birds to attack at the same time?

I watched as Bella's lips disappeared completely into her mouth, while at the same time she let go of my hand and her body began to shake. I could tell she was trying to stop herself from laughing her ass off, and if I wasn't feeling a combined sense of anger, jealousy and a little fear about this fucked up situation, I'd probably be there, laughing right along with her.

"Okay, then, why was everyone else arrested…officer…?" Bella asked, raising her brow as she attempted to retain a serious expression.

"Duckerman…Robert Duckerman," he answered in a Bond…James Bond type of way. With that statement, I knew Bella was on the edge of completely losing it, and I watched carefully as she coughed in a lame attempt to shield her laughter while her face turned beet red. I could also hear snickers and chuckles echoing from the cells at the same time. Even I could see the funny side of this situation now, and as my eyes darted around the room, where several other officers went about their work as if nothing was going on, I briefly wondered if there were hidden cameras somewhere and that we were about to be punk'd.

"But you can call me Robbie," he added. And that was enough for the dam to bust and all hell to break loose; the rest of our friends all wailing in hysterics at the mention of the officer's pet name for himself. I was just holding it together myself, barely managing to keep my emerging hysteria to a hearty dose of snickering while Bella just stood there, silently laughing while tears ran down her reddened cheeks.

"Quiet back there!" he shouted over his shoulder before turning to face the two of us, frustration pouring from him at our apparent disrespectful behaviour. "Now if you want your friends to stay here overnight, just keep right on laughing," he said, glaring at me.

The gravity of the situation hit me once more, the officer's words instantly wiping the smile off my face.

"Sorry, officer, we don't mean any disrespect. I think we've all had a bit too much excitement what with being in a new country for the first time and a little jetlag. Please continue," Bella urged, coughing a few more times and wiping her tears away, at the same time taking a few deep breaths as she managed to calm herself.

"We had to detain your friend, and the others for obstructing the arresting officer," he said.

"Oh, I see. So, tell me, Robbie, what do I need to do, to get my friends released sooner rather than later?" she cooed.

He grinned, his lecherous smile returning wider, toothier than before, and I had to try with everything I had to not tear the asshole's head off and ram it down his throat.

"Oh, I think I could be persuaded to release them all right now without charge…if you give me your phone number," he said, licking his lips as his eyes roamed all over her body.

What. The. Fuck?

I mean, we really didn't want to spend the rest of our vacation tied up with jail time, having to contact lawyers and endure a possible court appearance, but…seriously?

"Thank you, officer…you've been so very kind, but as you can see…I'm quite taken," Bella said as she leant up and planted a kiss on my cheek. I barely stopped myself from poking my tongue out at him, wanting the fucker to know without doubt that she was mine. "But perhaps, I could assist you by setting you up with a friend of mine. Carmen is a little older than me, but beautiful and quite the catch just the same. I know she's looking for a date while she's holidaying here, and she was just telling me how lonely she was. I'm certain a guided tour of London with a man such as you are would be just the ticket."

The hell?

"Really?" he asked, intrigued.

"Yes…and I hear she's quite the vixen in bed, too," she giggled. "Now if you'd be so kind, Edward, please give the officer her number so we can be on our way," she said with a sickly sweet smile before she turned toward me, her eyes widening slightly as she gave me a small nod and wordlessly encouraged me to cooperate.

"Alright then," I agreed mouth agape as I marvelled at what this woman was capable of.

I had to hand it to Bella…she was full of surprises. Not only did she remain calm under a completely fucked up situation, she came up with a way to get the cop off her ass while at the same time help free our friends without charge. To top it off, she was also exacting a little revenge on Carmen...and the thought of that kind of excited me and scared me at the same time. As I supplied the officer with Carmen's cell number, trying to keep a straight face as I wondered what the consequences of my actions would be. I couldn't help but give Bella several sideways glances, and as she smiled and shot me a wink, having manipulated Robbie Duckerman to do her bidding, I knew without doubt that I wanted to know everything I could about Isabella Swan...

"It was all that flowing water. I mean after I'd had those two sodas…and the beer…the coffee, and the milkshake," Emmett said as we walked outside, relieved to be leaving the station behind us.

"What are you, part camel? You defiled a national monument and exposed your dick, you idiot!" I snapped, while barely supressing my laughter. "In what country do you think that's acceptable?"

"Nowhere, I guess," he answered, running his fingers through his hair before adding, "Eww! I need to get back to the hotel and take a shower!" The poop stains were still on his shirt and glued to his hair, and I had to admit, Emmett looked and smelled pretty awful.

Suddenly, the image of a giant assed, poop covered panda with Emmett's face on it invaded my mind.

When we got back, after taking a long shower, Emmett relayed the story in its entirety as we all sat around the floor and on the pull out couch. In no time, he had us all in fits of laughter as he gave his rendition of the events that occurred.

Apparently while trying to relieve himself, a few pigeons decided to voice their disapproval by pooping all over Emmett, but when they discovered he also had a bag of half eaten crumbled up chips, or crisps as the English call them, in his pants pocket, utter chaos ensued. He only found out after being arrested that it was against the law to feed the pigeons, but because he was the only one in the vicinity that had food on him, the birds flocked toward him and decided to take up residence on any part of his body they could land on. One even tried to land on his dick!

Reacting as if he were in a scene of Hitchcock's 'The Birds', he panicked and took off, heading right for the nearby fountain, completely forgetting his cock was on display, all the while trying to get rid of one persistent bird that had perched itself on his head and shat in his hair. He got a good grip on the bird too, until it bit him and caused him to yelp and fling it away before it came at him once more. At the same time all this was going on, Emmett was dangerously close to the edge of the fountain, and as he tried to shoo his feathered attacker away, he fell ass backwards into the water, dick pointing skyward for the entire world to see.

"How was I to know that it was some national moment? It looked a private enough spot in between those lions, and I was busting to take a leak! Besides, if it wasn't for those kamikaze pigeons, we wouldn't have been arrested in the first place!" Emmett blustered as we all fell about laughing, our eyes leaking with tears, our faces red with mirth.

"Well maybe some of those pigeons saw you chuck my poor helpless duck out the window and wanted to exact their revenge!" Bella added as we all busted up laughing even more.

And as I stared at Bella, her eyes brimming with tears, her face bright with joy as she laughed along with the rest of us, I realized that that this was gonna be one hell of a road trip…

**A/N: Ohh can you JUST picture it? We can! *wipes tears away* Would love to hear from ya... until next week! *mwah***


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Huge fail last week.. I apologize.. *hangs head* RL got crazzy and it slipped my mind to post. Sooo.. to make up for it.. you get 3 chapters and an outtake as well.. soo.. 4 chapters for your reading pleasure! Thanks to everyone who alerted, faved and reviewed.. we read them all and LOVE THEM! You guys rock! *mwah***

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to that of Stephenie Meyer, we however are many twilight addicts who simply can't resist playing with her toys.** **ENJOY! *sniff* citrus warning...**

Chapter 15 brought to you by XquisiteProdigy

BPOV

After spending half the night keeling over in laughter, we had all crashed in one room. I blindly reached for my cell phone off the nightstand, snapping a picture of a snuggling Jasper and Emmett who were curled up in the corner together.

I was sure that would come in handy for later.

My shuffling awakened Alice, who arose with way too much energy, stirring everyone out of their sleep. No one noticed the squeaking lovebirds who shuffled away from each other in surprise.

We agreed to hang together for the day, because obviously the other four couldn't be together without causing mayhem. We were dressed and in the parking lot in less than an hour to go eat at a bistro that Alice had suggested.

"Where's the van?" Jasper asked, scanning the area. I was too busy trying not to molest Edward, who looked absolutely delectable, in the middle of the sidewalk. Apparently, it's frowned upon.

"I don't know," Edward mumbled, kissing the side of my neck.

"Would you two cut it out? The damn van is gone!" Emmett yelled, running through the parking lot. He looked like a total idiot, but I wasn't going to be the one who enlightened him.

It took everything I had to drag myself away from Edward and attempt to be the voice of reason. "It's not missing, guys. I'm pretty sure we parked near the rear."

After another five minutes of looking around, we realized our vehicle was nowhere to be found. Four sets of eyes were directed at Edward and me, accusing glares settling on us.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" I said, my voice rising an octave with each word.

"You had the vehicle last," Alice retorted, tapping her foot.

"We did not!" Edward exclaimed. "When you knuckleheads got arrested last night, we took a cab. Remember?"

"Yeah! And when we went to the park the other day, we walked," I added.

We all thought for a moment before we focused on a silent Rosalie who was concentrating on her manicured hands.

"What?" she asked.

"You drove here. Our first day. Where are the keys, Rosalie?"

She sighed and began looking through her oversized purse. After a few moments, her facial expression turned to panic. "I think…I left them…in the ignition…"

All pandemonium broke out, our voices screeching and yelling over one another.

Alice was screeching about not sticking to an organized plan. I had my finger in Rosalie's face which caused Emmett to call me a 'Duck Fucker.' Edward got mad and threatened to make Emmett jailbait. Rosalie by this point was taking out her earrings and throwing her hair up in an attempt to start a fight.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Jasper yelled. We all paused in midair at the sound of his voice. I may or may not have toppled over since one leg was in the air.

"This isn't solving anything. Let's just order breakfast upstairs until we can get this all straightened out."

We begrudgingly agreed, but not before Edward took the opportunity to kick Emmett behind the knees. I snickered and stuck my tongue out. Emmett glared, but didn't retaliate.

_That's what he gets. I do not fuck ducks…they fuck me. _

After eating a measly breakfast of muffins and fruit, we decided to leave London. Considering all the bad luck that had occurred we figured our next stop would be France. Alice contacted a hotel to make arrangements while we all packed.

Jasper called a cab that would take us to the Eurostar train. It would connect us from London, across the Channel Tunnel, and we would arrive in about two hours at the Gare du Nord in central Paris. Everyone's nerves were still on edge by the time we loaded onto the train. Each couple sat in their own seats, refusing to talk to each other.

The train took off at tremendous speeds, but was still quite comfortable. I sat, irritated, in the corner of my seat, trying to read but the words was all a blur.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward finally asked, getting me to put my book down.

"Everyone's pissed off at each other. This trip is supposed to be fun. And I'm still angry with Emmett."

"You know he didn't mean anything by it."

"Oh, so now you're taking his side?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"No, I…just hate seeing you upset. I did kick him for you, remember?"

I giggled. "That's true. Your Kung Fu skills are the shit."

He chuckled and held me closer to his body. "I know how to make you feel better."

A shiver immediately ran up my spine as he took off his coat and draped it across us.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Shhh," he ordered, and for the first time, I saw another side to the enigma that was Edward Cullen.

He reached his hand under our covering and paused his hand at my jeans, asking for silent permission. I gave him an approving nod, while he seamlessly unbuckled my pants. His lips found my own, our tongues twirling around each other. I was completely glad the seats across from our own were empty.

His long, slender fingers made their way into my panties, and I gasped at the touch. He ran one finger down my folds and I bucked when his palm brushed across my clitoris.

"Damn Bella, you're so wet," he murmured, but I could barely hear him. I was too focused on his lips and the tongue that was sweeping across my neck. Even then, I wasn't prepared for Edward's two fingers that invaded my core, and I gasped out loud.

As if he were torturing me, he went painfully slow, inserting his fingers back and forth. I bit my lip to contain any noise as I rocked against his hand.

"Do you know why I like you, Bella?" he asked, his tone dripping with sex and honey. I shook my head, as he breathed into my ear.

"I like you because you're beautiful," he whispered, pulling my hair to the side. It was too much doing this forbidden act out in the open.

"I like you because you're sweet and funny," he breathed, thrusting his fingers faster. My midsection churned, and I trembled at his words.

"I like you because you're perfect," he continued. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as he dug in deeper, somehow taking away any self-control I had.

"But Emmett is wrong," he murmured, stopping his movements.

"W-w-what?" I stuttered. I was baffled and frustrated, just needing more of this. More of him.

"You're not a Duck Fucker," Edward expressed, peering into my eyes.

"No?" I mouthed out.

"No," he answered, shaking his head. He began thrusting his fingers at an impeccable speed and blew into my ear.

"You're an Edward Fucker," he growled, curling his fingers with an upward motion. And with that, my orgasm exploded. He muffled my cries with his mouth, kissing me hard against my lips.

I shook violently against his hand, my eyes fluttering at the sensations that ran through me. It took me a moment to ride through my waves, and to come crashing down back to reality.

"Is that…was that…okay?" Edward asked, fearfully. My shy, nervous Edward was back, and I answered him with a kiss against his lips.

He had barely moved his hand out of my jeans before Emmett came walking back to our seats.

"We're almost here! Paris here we come!" he announced cheerfully.

"Sir, I need you to take a seat!" a worker walked by, pointing to the empty section across from us.

I slyly tried to button my pants, but Emmett noticed my movements. "Wait…why are you all flushed? And why is there a jacket there? And why….?"

Emmett burst out laughing mid-sentence and slapped his knee. "Way to go Bella and Edward! I didn't know you two had it in ya!"

I blushed an embarrassing shade of red, while he made it a goal to announce our sex life to our friends.

"Rose! Alice! Jasper! Come look! Edward and Bella were getting it on while we are riding the train!"

Just then, three other heads peered over their seats and grinned knowingly at us. Edward and I glared at Emmett for announcing our activities.

Edward started to say something, but I put my hand over his mouth and pulled out my cell phone. I easily glided to the right screen as Emmett continued making smart-ass remarks.

"Who knew you had it in you, Duck Girl?" he jabbed again, snickering.

I clicked my tongue and gave him my most innocent smile.

"I may be a Duck Fucker…" I began, holding up my cell phone to show the others. They gasped and looked at Emmett in shock.

"_But at least I'm not a Jasper Snuggler_."

**A/N: Ohh Snap.. Jasper Snuggler! The car is gone and they are headed to Paris... Thoughts? Would love to hear them!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here is chapter #2!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to that of Stephenie Meyer, we however are many twilight addicts who simply can't resist playing with her toys.** **ENJOY! *sniff* another citrus warning...**

Chapter 16 brought to you by texasbella

Rose POV

As Bella shared the incriminating photo she'd snapped, her snarky come back being the icing on the cake, I decided that I approved of Edward. I wasn't sure if they'd managed to 'seal the deal' yet, but the little bit of intimate attention he'd been able to give her was certainly doing her good. She was more relaxed and happy than I'd see her in a long time.

The train car was filled with the sounds of our laughter, with the exception of Emmett of course. He was standing there with his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

Even Jasper was laughing good-naturedly as he shrugged and casually said, "What can I say? I'm a snuggly guy!" He pulled his long form up from his seat and moved towards Emmett. "Tell me baby, was it as good for you as it was for me?" he asked with a wink towards Bella who giggled.

Emmett jumped away from him like his shoes were on fire. This was too funny and I couldn't resist playing with him some more. I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest as I fixed a glare on my face.

"Emmett McCarty! Are you cheating on me already?" I screeched at him, trying not to give in to the laughter that was bubbling in my chest.

"What?" he gasped as he spun around to look at me pleadingly. "No...I...we...Bella..." he rambled, unable to finish a thought.

I stepped forward and smacked his chest. "You cad! I thought I was something special to you," I exclaimed, pretending to huff as I turned and stormed off to the back of the car where the bathrooms were..._three, two, one..._

"Rosie! Baby, please wait. You were...gah...you are special..." he called after me, his footsteps echoing on the platform of the aisle. _Bingo! _I thought as a wicked grin spread over my face. I was so bad, but this was going to be sooo good. I couldn't let our innocent Bella have all the fun now could I?

I reached the bathroom, opened the door and stepped in. Just as the door started to close, Emmett's large hand caught it and he followed me into the little chamber.

"Rosalie..." he whispered.

I turned, letting him see the smile on my face. "Get in here and show me how special I am you big oaf," I said as I grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward.

He stumbled into me, managing to get the door closed behind him as his mouth landed on mine with a hungry desperation.

"Oh Rosie...that wasn't nice," he groaned as my hand found its way inside his loose waistband.

"No," I panted, "but it was funny. And I knew it would get you back here. Now shut up and fuck me!" I growled as his mouth descended on mine once again.

We scrambled to get our pants undone, his ending up around his knees while I got one leg free and propped my left foot up on the toilet. He stepped into me and wasted no time dipping his knees to line himself up and then lifted, thrusting his cock into me roughly as my back crashed into the wall behind me.

I flailed my hands around, finally finding purchase on the back of the toilet with my left and the sink with my right. He pawed at my shirt and bra, pushing them up and over my tits so he could suckle my nipples as he plowed into me.

Our needy frenzy paired with our less than discreet location had us both falling over the edge quickly as he spilled deep inside of me and I caught his lips, burying my tongue in his mouth to silence our cries.

We stilled for a moment as our breathing slowed and the realization of what we'd just done hit me as I felt our combined fluids leaking out of me and running down my thigh.

I giggled euphorically as we straightened out our clothes and I splashed some cool water on my face to try to eliminate the flush that had bloomed.

I felt my heart flutter as he gathered me in his arms and took a moment to lay a tender close mouthed kiss upon me. Pulling away, he opened the door and started to step out but paused abruptly as he turned to me, a panicked look in his eyes.

"Um, Rosie...baby, are you on the pill?"

**A/N: Oops?! Now what? Leave your thoughts please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Chapter #3... liking the posting blitz?!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to that of Stephenie Meyer, we however are many twilight addicts who simply can't resist playing with her toys.** **ENJOY!**

Chapter 17 brought to you by WoahNow

BPOV

Emmett and Rose strode out of the toilet with their heads held high, clearly daring anyone to question their antics. Yeah, I wasn't saying anything. They could keep the dirty details to themselves.

Rose's skin was flushed but other than that, not a hair was out of place. The same couldn't be said about Emmett. He had tufts of hair sticking out in odd directions, rumpled clothes and a Cheshire cat grin on his face. Can you say smug? Hell, he'd bagged Rose. I'd be smug too. She is quite something.

"You should have seen your face." I heard her mumble to him with a sly smile.

"I saw my life flash before my eyes." Emmett responded, clutching at his chest and letting out a long breath. "Scary shit, Rose." She giggled, patting him on the shoulder.

"Panic over, eh? I've got it covered."

"You're the best. I promise never to test fate again." Emmett declared, his expression turning completely serious. The rest of their conversation was drowned out after that.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving at the Gare du Nord, Paris in five minutes. Please remain in your seats until we are pulling into the station. Please ensure you have your luggage with you when you disembark from the train. Thank you." The announcer called over the loudspeaker.

I turned to Edward with an eager grin and he chuckled lightly before gently pressing his lips to mine. Edward startled when a large hand smacked him over the back of the head.

"Hey, what was that for?" He demanded, as Emmett's face appeared over the back of the seats.

"Consider it payback." Emmett rolled his eyes as if it was obvious.

"For what?" Edward's brow furrowed in his confusion. I didn't really see what Emmett was getting at, but I'm not sure anyone ever does.

"The picture." He gave us both a pointed look and Edward cocked an eyebrow.

"Seriously, Emmett. That wasn't me, though."

"Yeah, but I can't hit _girls_." Emmett explained with a shrug.

"Right." Edward answered as Emmett turned away.

I smiled innocently up at Edward when he turned to face me and he narrowed his eyes playfully.

"You're already getting me in trouble." He accused, his tone light and teasing.

"Who? Me?" I batted my eyelashes for effect.

"Yes. You." His lips moved to my ear, brushing against the skin there with his next words. "However will you repay me?" His husky voice sent a delicious shiver down my spine and I bit my lip to hold in the moan that fought to escape.

"Did you have something in mind?" I responded, my voice barely a whisper.

Before he could answer, the announcer came on again, declaring we had arrived. Edward simply smirked at me and I huffed. He retrieved both of our bags and carried them off the train, refusing my offer to help.

"Right, we should drop the bags of first, don't you think?" Alice suggested and we all nodded in agreement, knowing that we couldn't do much while lugging the heavy cases around. "Okay, let's go find ourselves some transportation." She chirped, clapping her hands together and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

We all followed her, trusting her navigational skills. As we walked through the huge station I gazed around us, trying to take it all in. I caught snippets of the French conversations as we passed, the words flowing smoothly and quickly from practiced tongues.

I saw Edward was struggling to maneuver the cases on his own and quickly took one from him. When he turned to protest, I stuck my tongue out, because I'm mature like that and it shut him up.

We stepped out of the station and only a few meters in front of the door, we stopped, glancing around in awe, admiring the surroundings. It was truly beautiful.

"Can we live here?" I asked, giving off the impression of a wide-eyed child.

"Sure." Alice chimed, in her own little daze.

"Think of the shops." Rose sighed.

"Don't forget the food." Emmett chimed in, breaking us from the hold the city had over us. Rose smacked his arm and rolled her eyes.

"Always with the food." She sighed. All Emmett could do was shrug, there was no use in trying to defend himself because we all knew it was true. The man loved food.

"Taxis are that way." Jasper spoke up, pointing down the street. With bags in hand, we followed the sign until we came across a taxi rank. "We're going to need two to get us and the luggage to the hotel." He pointed out.

"Three and three?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"I'm with Jasper!" Alice yelled, taking us all by surprise.

"I'm with Bella." Edward quickly interjected and I sighed in relief. Nobody would be stuck alone with Emmett and Rose.

"What!? But-"

"Sorry guys. You've got to be quicker than that." Edward teased Emmett, interrupting his complaint.

Alice held her hand up to me for a high five and I smacked my palm against hers in victory. Once again we had avoided being left alone with the horny pair. We were all a little smug while Emmett and Rose sulked.

"Right, let's get moving." Alice shooed everyone towards their respective taxis. "Here's the address." Alice passed a piece of paper to me and I thanked her, before climbing into the cab, followed by Edward and Emmett.

"Bonjour, monsieur! L'hôtel Paris Louvre Opéra, sur la Rue des Moulins, s'il vous plait." I requested with a smile to the driver in the rear-view mirror.

"Oui, Madame. À dix minutes, mais cela dépend de la circulation."

"Pas de problème, merci."

I sat back in my seat and entwined my fingers with Edward's.

"You speak French, huh."

"I guess I kind of do." I answered playfully. Edward turned his head into my neck and murmured against my skin.

"That's really hot." I hummed, a smile on my face.

"You think so?"

"Yes. Definitely. So hot." His lips were against my neck, kissing and sucking. I let out a soft moan, entirely unwillingly.

"Any other languages?" He inquired, his breath ghosting across my warm neck.

"You'll have to wait and see." I told him.

"I'm still here, you know." Emmett grumbled, effectively bursting our bubble.

Hopefully I would be sharing a room with Edward in Paris. Alone. Without interruptions.

...

After our luggage was locked safely away in our rooms, we wandered through the streets, following directions from the receptionist to a nearby café to get some food. We had been advised to use the tube or taxis while we were here because parking was a nightmare and if you weren't a Parisian, the traffic were a death trap to drive through. After the fiasco with the hired van in London, public transport was probably for the best.

Edward's arm was draped across my shoulders, pulling me into his side. I tried not to think about what was to come tonight, now knowing that we had a room to ourselves.

We arrived at the café, a quaint little place with most tables already occupied. Thankfully, they managed to get us a table for six and as we sat, the waiter placed menus down for us.

Edward was sat across the table from me and his leg kept brushing against mine. At first I thought it was accidental, but now I was thinking otherwise. He caught my eye and winked, his foot running up the back of my calf. We were locked in a silent stare, neither of us backing down.

"Bells and Edward are getting it on under the table." Emmett boomed. Neither of us had noticed him bend to pick up a dropped knife.

"Shut up, Emmett." Edward growled, breaking away from my gaze to glare at him. I looked around to see four heads peeking under the table, but much to their disappointment, Edward was no longer touching me, having retracted his foot immediately.

"I don't get it." Alice frowned, her head appearing back above the table.

"Emmett's being stupid." I provided with a shake of my head.

"Footsie! I saw it." He argued, pointing accusingly underneath the table.

"Sure you did, Em." I offered condescendingly, resisting the urge to pat his head for effect.

I think we covered our tracks, but that didn't stop Edward's foot from finding my leg again during our lunch.

I would get him back for that.

**A/N: Aww playing footsie! So cute! Leave us some love then check out the outtake! *mwah***


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Once again... sorry for the delay in posting... I am going to try and post on Mon and Thur... just gotta remember! Thank you to all who alerted, faved and reviewed.. we love reading them..they make up laugh and smile!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to that of Stephenie Meyer, we however are many twilight addicts who simply can't resist playing with her toys. ENJOY!**

Chapter 18 by m0t0b33

When Edward and I got back to our hotel room after lunch, everything started to move fast-forward and it all led to one thing: hanky-panky time. He started removing my clothes, I fumbled with his -'cause I'm a total klutz when I'm not thinking clearly- we exchanged kisses and caresses, and just when we were about to get to the real deal I froze, the bitter memories tainting my present situation.

"What happened, baby? Why did we stop?" Edward asked with a worried look, and I could tell that the mood was ruined.

"Nothing…it's just that I thought I was ready to make this step, but obviously I'm not," I told him with tears in my eyes. _I was this close to a perfect intimate moment with a very beautiful man and I just had to ruin it._ I thought just when a sob made its way out of my chest.

"What do you mean, Bella? What step are you talking about, babe? Tell me how can I help you, how can I make it better," he said kissing my tears away and giving me a much needed hug. Now that I knew he didn't hate me, I made the decision to tell him about my past, my less than enjoyable experience.

"Well," I started, "what I'm about to tell you is going to change everything, including the dynamic of whatever _this_ is, even though I'd like to think we are an item now," I said, making myself comfortable against his chest. "It all started in high school. I was never a popular girl and didn't date at all. That was until I met James…" I practically had to choke his name out. "We started off as friends, we did lots of things together...he was my shoulder to cry on when my parents got divorced and that was my undoing…that was when I let my guard down. The very night I received the news that my mom was going to move out without even asking for my opinion. I ran up the stairs to my room and there he was, waiting." I took a calming breath and cleared my throat to steady my voice for what was to come.

"Babe… you don't have to keep going. I can see what this is doing to you," Edward said, kissing my forehead.

"Please let me get this off of my chest. He used to climb the window to my room from time to time and we would have a good time listening to music, playing games and doing all sorts of things to entertain ourselves. But that night I needed a distraction…and distract me he did. He took advantage of the state of mind I was in and took my virginity that night. It was scary and uncomfortable because he didn't care about my pleasure. It was all about him. I felt used and that didn't help with my already bad mood and insecurity. But the worst had yet to come…" I paused because the sobs where shaking my body and my voice. "The next day, when I arrived at school, everybody seemed to know what a lousy lay I was and had a good laugh on how easy James won the bet. Needless to say I have never trusted men from then on."

"Yeah, but now you're with me," he said and started kissing me. He pecked my mouth, my eyelids, my forehead…my entire face, each time whispering calming words. I blushed like crazy when I realized the state of undress we were in.

"Aww, you're so sweet. How come, that after years of loneliness, I find you and feel all kinds of pretty …" I said, kissing his nose, "...and sexy…" his chin, "…and horny damn it!" I shrieked and then I jumped him.

**A/N: So we get a little Bella history... and *sniff* is that citrus we smell? Leave some love and then click next to find out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: We know your not going to read this.. soo... get to the good shit!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to that of Stephenie Meyer, we however are many twilight addicts who simply can't resist playing with her toys. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 19 by ruffluv**

_L'hotel Paris Louvre Opera_

Emmett was struggling with the key card to Bella and Edward's room, sliding it through the slot, and waiting for the green light to flash, as if it were the key to his very own room and not someone else's he had happened to end up gaining possession of.

"Emmett, you can't just go in there! They could be doing something! Maybe they don't want to be found?" Rose said.

"They're coming out with us tonight! We haven't seen them since lunch time today!" Emmett answered.

"What is he, like, your wife?!" Rosalie snarked. "And here I thought it was Jasper you were hot for. Guess Paris really IS the city of romance…"

"Shut up!" Emmett replied as he finally got the door open and the two of them stepped inside.

"See. Nothing. Happy?" Rose asked of Emmett. "Maybe they headed out as a couple, for like a nice meal or something…?" Rosalie dropped the hint about as subtle as a bomb dropping.

"Aw, man, what a Judas!" Emmett sulked. They turned to leave when something caught Emmett's eye from underneath a red velvet pillow on the bed.

"Wait. What's this?" he said as he tugged it out of its hiding place. Rosalie came to look over his shoulder at the small Polaroid picture he was holding.

"My eyes!" she cried.

"Well, well," Emmett said in his best evil voice. "Looks like we're not the only ones with incriminating pictures…"

_**5 hours earlier-BPOV**_

I had taken control of the situation. I had lunged at him, ready to jump his bones…and he stopped.

Stopped.

Great.

Might as well order my crazy cat lady starter pack,'cuz I'm clearly destined to wind up an old, lonely spinster.

He was moving to get off the bed now. "What are you doing? Where are you going?" I demanded a little hurt.

"Bella," he started. _Oh, here's the speech_, I thought. "You ARE all kinds of pretty. And sexy. You should feel that way. I'm horny too, as you can see." He glanced down at his still slightly erect penis. "But once this goes down a little more, I just wanna pop out and get a few things to treat you and help you feel special…"

"You mean shopping? With the others?" I was incredulous. Here I was on a platter for him, like a tray of Hors D'oeuvres and he wants to hit up Chanel with Rosalie et al?

"No, I just need to do a little shopping of my own… I'll be an hour tops. Use the time to try to relax. I'll see you very soon." He left then, leaving me stunned.

I was soaking in the bath, taking Edward's advice, when I heard him return to the room about an hour later. I hadn't bothered locking the door so he came in after a few minutes. I looked up at him, self-conscious about him seeing me practically naked for the first time. In one hand he carried a glass of sparkling wine and in the other, a little tray of mouth-watering looking fruit and runny chocolate. I blinked. A few times. Was this guy for real?!

"I have some other tasty food outside, too. I got this cheese, it stinks, but it tastes so good…" he was babbling a bit. My God, he couldn't be. Was he nervous too? I shook my head, realizing there was pressure on him too, now that I'd told him about my past. He wanted to make this perfect for me. I melted like the chocolate he held.

Edward fed me chocolate-dipped strawberries and I drank my bubbly wine in my bubbly bath.

Bliss.

He helped me out, wrapping a towel around me gently. "Can I dry you?" he asked, as if it was the biggest privilege one could be given. I nodded and he did so, reverently, worshipping my every limb. He whispered in my ear, his breath hot on my neck, "Voue êtes encore plus belle que cette ville." I turned to look at him, surprised.

"A kind salesman named Mr. Duroy taught me a little French, too," he grinned.

Once dried, he laid me on the bed and admired my body more. He kissed me in a way that brought new meaning to the phrase "to French Kiss," his tongue was all over my mouth and inside it. It was sloppy, messy. I loved it. It was like he wanted to devour me and didn't have the will to be proper about it. He suddenly stopped again, breathless.

"I got you a gift," he told me. He reached down the side of the bed and produced a bag which he handed to me.

I looked at him quizzically, but reached in to pull out a box. I nearly choked when I saw the contents. "Edward, exactly what kind of shops did you go to?" I spluttered. In my hands was a blue, highly technical looking vibrator…with a bird attached to it.

Edward looked worried.

"The Goose?!" I asked, reading the lettering on the box.

We both fell on the bed laughing. "Thought I'd stick with the whole bird theme," he attempted to explain. "You know, replace poor old ducky. It was stupid. I'm sorry. It was really meant as a joke…"

"I want you to use it…" I cut him off.

He looked up at me fearfully.

"On _me_," I clarified. He gulped. Suddenly it wasn't so funny anymore.

Edward fumbled to get the goose out of the box. He switched it on and watched it in as much wonder as me, its nodules moving in a spiral motion. "The Goose part is for your … you know…"

"Say it," I urged, wanting to hear him say the word out loud.

"You want me to talk dirty to you?!' he sounded surprised. And turned on. Very turned on. I nodded.

"It's for your clitoris," he gave me what I wanted. And more.

He spread my legs and pulled my lips apart, exposing that part of my anatomy. "It's for your juicy, wet little clit. I'm going to hold it to you and watch you come before I have you myself."

I moaned like one of the Paris whores of yesteryear. That just encouraged him. He pushed the shaft into me slowly and let the bird rest against my clit, just like he said. I tipped my head back. He watched me…transfixed, fascinated.

This, in turn, aroused me even more. It was like a kinky merry-go round, the energy building each time it passed between us. There, in our own hotel room in Paris, Edward gave me the best clitoral orgasm I've ever had in my life.

Intense is not the word.

He looked ready to come himself, just from watching me, but he never lost focus, concentrating on pointing the device inside me towards my G-spot as I thrashed, panted and whined.

I don't know if geese can fly, but I know I was at that moment. My last words before landing were yelled out loudly. "Edward! Oui!"

Edward was looking pleased with himself and painfully aroused as I came down from my climax. "I have never been so jealous of an inanimate object," he joked, caressing me. "You look so good when you come. You look so good now. Can I ask you something?"

Wondering where he was taking this, I said yes. _He's going to ask if he can fuck me,_ I thought, _or to return the favor_. He threw me with his request.

"Can I take a picture of you like this?" I felt so flattered that he would want to do that that I let him. The result was a Polaroid of me, sprawled naked on the bed, shagged out by the Goose but ready for Edward.

He shoved it under one of the cushions on the bed. "You thought I was going to ask if I could fuck you now, didn't you?" he teased.

I nodded, dumbly, hopefully.

"I am going to fuck you, Bella. So good. All night," he remarked matter-of-factly, letting me in on his schedule. "But first, I'm taking you to dinner."

Somewhere in-between getting ready and what Edward called "the best fucking blow job of his life," we forgot about our little piece of art under the sumptuous velvet and headed out the door. In the corridors, Edward took out his wallet and began leafing through it. "Shit. I left my key card with Emmett earlier, so he could take back his stupid hat I borrowed."

"It's ok, I have mine," I said, thinking I could have been caught in the bath, or worse, by that joker.

"Let me count my Euros so I can see how nice of a place I can take you," he smiled. I noticed a small, square foil packet in there. He noticed me notice it. "Unused…" he admitted sheepishly.

I laughed.

He looked me in the eyes… "I was hoping for better luck in Paris."

**A/N: So.. we have a new toy, a little fun and a naughty pic floating around.. ohh the trouble these crazy kids are getting into!**

**Voue êtes encore plus belle que cette ville= You are even more beautiful than this city**

**Leave us some love..please? See ya on Monday.. I hope!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Yea... I remembered to post! Thank you to all who reviewed the last few chapters.. they are soo appreciated. So what is up for awesome 6-some? Let's find out!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to that of Stephenie Meyer, we however are many twilight addicts who simply can't resist playing with her toys. ENJOY!**

Chapter 20 brought to you by Arc Morpheus

_He looked me in the eyes… "I was hoping for better luck in Paris."_

As I stared into his eyes I licked my lips and was about to reply when I noticed the irritating vibrating and ringtone of my cellphone. I held my finger up to his lips and whispered. "Hold that thought one moment...mon chéri..."

I answered the cell phone. "What is it now Alice?"

"It's rude to not answer calls and keep people waiting, it sends them the message that you think they aren't important," Alice said primly.

While I agreed with that statement, I had a hot dinner date and an even hotter Edward staring down at me making my panties moist and my legs feel like jello again…just from the intensity of his stare.

I heard Rosalie in the background laughing and shouting into Alice's phone, "And we all know we would like _them_ to be very important indeed!"

"Spill Alice, what is the reason for your call?"

"Well, you have been MIA all day and I thought you might need a little distraction soooo I booked us all tickets for dinner and a show, on me of course. So how soon can you both be ready? Please Bella, I've missed you…" Alice's voice took on that five year old whine that always tugged at my conscience and made me cave.

"I take it you've managed to exhaust the luxury boutiques of rue St Honoré, Galerie La Fayette and Printemps department stores already then? And where is Jasper? Has he collapsed under all the bags and miles of boutiques pounding?"

"Huh, really Bella, as if a little shopping could wear him out, actually we're just changing for dinner ourselves. So, if we all meet at 6:00 pm in the foyer, we can have a few drinks and then we can set off together." Alice seemed oblivious to my attempt at distraction, so as usual I caved.

I turned and looked up at Edward and sighed. Every time we planned a little alone time Alice always had a way of knowing. Edward nodded and sighed as I agreed, "We're in the hotel foyer Alice, already dressed for dinner, come find us in the bar when you're done." I had to hold the phone away from my ear as her ear splitting shrieking almost broke the sound barrier. I took that as a 'we're all going out together' acceptance.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and guided us to the bar and ordered us some wine whilst we awaited the arrival of the rest of the gang.

This night was going to be a long one...and not in the sense I was expecting.

_Meanwhile back at the Suite...JPOV_

"You are so whipped Bro, it's just not funny you haven't even gotten to the bedroom action yet!" Emmett was still guffawing and shouting smack talk at my dilemma as I slammed the bedroom door shut. I should have known better than ask his advice. I should have waited for Edward, but there was no turning back now.

I flipped open my suitcase and started to fling stuff on the bed, the next thing that passed into my mind made me slightly nauseous..._What in the hell was I going to wear?_ I almost bitch-slapped myself as I saw my worried and panicked pale reflection in the mirror. _Oh my god, one day shopping with Alice and already I was totally whipped and turning into a chick_… just like Emmett was still booming on about in the other room.

Soon my worried thoughts were interrupted by Emmett bursting into the room and slamming the door and leaning his back against it.

"Bro, I need your help!" he said, his face was mirroring my pale face from moments ago.

"What could have gone wrong in the two minutes since I left you in there with Rosalie?" Judging by his red face and panting, I supposed he could be coming down with something.

He looked me straight in the eye. "First of all you must swear - on all that you hold dear to you - that you will never ever breathe a word of this to anyone?" He waited for me to reply, I simply nodded, stunned at what could have riled him so much in such a short time.

"And secondly bro, I want Rosalie to really, really want me tonight - if you get my meaning?" he looked at me and I could do nothing but nod again in agreement. "And thirdly," his voice stalled a bit and he all but whispered, "I know it has only been a short time since I met her, but damn it Jasper, I think I am in fucking love with Rosalie."

Emmett stood there with the biggest goofiest grin slapped on his face as he said those final words, staring at me like he was afraid to move or breathe. He had just summed up, in less than five minutes, what I had been feeling every moment since I met Alice, the difference being that he actually had the balls to say it. OUT LOUD!

"Well, err, so what exactly did you want my help with, specifically?" I looked back at Emmett.

He let out a very shaky and nervous breath that he had been holding since his declaration a few moments ago, and then he pulled his trembling hands from behind his back and held his arms outstretched, standing there with his boyish dimples and flushed red cheeks and a look of awe on his face.

"Which shirt should I wear, Jasper?"

_What the hell? He's that nervous over a shirt choice?_ I thought with a smirk.

_Meanwhile back in the bar..._

As we sat and started our third glass of wine, my mind and body were starting to relax and I actually started to look forward to the evening ahead. My mind wandered to where Alice might have booked us for dinner and a show.

Knowing Paris as Alice did, that could mean anything goes...

I picked up my phone and texted her...

_So where are we booked for dinner? - impatiently getting drunk in bar ~ B_

_Naughty B! ~ Guess? ~ A_

_Nope…out of ideas ~ Spill or we will leave now ~ B_

_Ok keep your panties on B ~ Moulin Rouge for Dinner & Show ~ A_

Before I could respond I received another text, this time from Emmett...

_I hear the Duck Foie Gras is exceptional there B ~ But the Goose Foie Gras is far...far...better... Love, The Snuggler!_

Oh my god! How the hell did he know about the Goose?!

**A/N: Ohhh nooo... Bella knows what Emmett found! What will she do next? Leave us some love.. See you on Thursday! **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I am soo bad.. I am sooo sorry.. I dont have a valid excuse for missing posts.. I don't... just.. time got away from me... I hope you are not too mad! So without further delay!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to that of Stephenie Meyer, we however are many twilight addicts who simply can't resist playing with her toys. ENJOY!**

Chapter 21 brought to you by CullensTwiMistress

I stared at my phone, slack jawed, "Edward, did you tell anyone about your little, er, trip to the Goose shop?"

Edward turned to me, his face serious and his brows creased, "Absolutely no...awe fucking Emmett." Edward's eyes narrowed into slits as he thought about something, "That asshole!"

"What?"

His face contorted angrily, "He broke into our room, I'm sure of it."

My jaw dropped as I thought about the few things in that room, "How do you know?"

"How else would he know? That fucker has my key." He pulled at his hair nervously, "Okay, text Alice, tell her you're not feeling well and that I'm taking care of you tonight."

I smirked, "I like the sound of that."

"Oh, I'll definitely take care of you, baby." his features softened as he brushed his fingers over my cheek, "But first, we need to break into Emmett's suite. Do you think Rose would lend you her key card?"

Oh I liked the sound of that. Seemed like revenge was on the table for this evening. Fuck the Moulin Rouge. I'd rather spend my time wrapped up in Edward, any day.

"Ehm, I don't know." I worried my bottom lip, racking my brain, "Oh, she has one of my bags in there. I could tell her I need it and convince her to leave her key card at the front desk for me."

We sat in the bar and enjoyed our drinks as we solidified our plan. I sent Alice a text telling her I had eaten bad foi gras as an hors d'oeuvre and that I was going to spend the rest of my night worshiping the porcelain God. I told her to have Rose leave her key-card so that I could get my bag from her room.

I also let her know not to fuck with me as I was not in the mood to hear about it or any outings since my stomach felt like it was going to explode.

Rose texted me soon after, confirming that the key was at the hotel, waiting for me.

I thanked her, reassuring her that I didn't need them and that Edward was going to bring me back to our room and take care of me.

"Well, that was easy." I smiled and kissed Edward's cheek as we walked up to the hotel lobby.

"Oui, Rosalie Hale a laissé une clée ici pour moi." I gave the concierge my name and he happily gave me an envelope with Rose's key.

Our plan, thus far, was going off without a hitch.

"Fuck, baby. You sound hot when you speak French." Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me against him as we entered the elevator.

I moaned as he kissed my neck and nibbled at my collarbone, "Edward, ta langue est pleine de talents, voudrais tu me montrer tout ce qu'elle peut faire?"

"Shit, I'll show you what my tongue can do, baby girl. But, let's get to that room first."

The elevator door dinged, letting us know we were finally at our destination.

We broke apart, Edward's hands roaming to my ass for one final squeeze before he pecked my lips lightly and took my hand in his.

We exited the elevator and walked down the corridor. As we rounded the corner towards our suite, we were cornered by four angry looking people waiting for us by our door.

"Well, she sure as hell doesn't look sick to me, now does she?" Rose glared daggers at me while Emmett smiled like the cat that ate the canary.

Jasper and Alice stood idly by as Rose cocked her bitch brow, demanding answers.

"I ehmm, feel better?" My statement came out like a question.

Holy shit, how did they know?

Ok, so maybe it was too easy after all.

"Isabella Swan, how dare you do that to us?" Alice finally spoke up.

"I just," I started and stammered, desperate to find my words, "we know you know about the goose. I can't...I don't want to be around any of you right now." I gave Emmett my best scowl and waited patiently for Rose to connect some sort of dots between my feigning sickness and the goose remark. I mean really, she had to know what the hell he was up to.

"Goose? What's a goose?" Alice turned to Emmett for answers, her voice rising as she spoke.

Emmett looked around sheepishly; his smile fading quickly, "I ehm, shit Alice don't be mad. We were going to-"

Edward cut him off, "Dude, who's we?"

Emmett looked defeated as he spoke, "Rose and I were in your room. We saw your toy goose."

"And the picture." Rose interjected to add to the embarrassment.

That last statement was all I needed to know. I felt my face heat up as I let the knowledge sink in.

They'd seen me in all of my glory.

It was all just too much.

Taking Edward's hand in mine, I pushed through our friends and unceremoniously unlocked our suite. I opened the door, let Edward inside and turned to give our friends my best scowl before closing and locking the door in their faces.

If they were going to be snoopy, I'd give them a good reason to do it!

**A/N: Ohhh what are they up to now?**

**Translations:**

**Oui, Rosalie Hale a laissé une clée ici pour moi- Yes, Rosalie Hale left a key here for me**

**Edward, ta langue est pleine de talents, voudrais tu me  
montrer tout ce qu'elle peut faire? Edward, your tongue holds a lot of talent, would you mind showing me what it can do?**

**Leave us some love?**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: A huge.. SOOO SORRY to all our readers. Life got hectic for me.. the UC poster for this story and it soo slipped my mind to post! But We have loaded up several chapters to make posting easier! Forgive us?**

**So let's get back to it! When we last left our dynamic 6... Edward and Bella were going to hole themselves up in their room leaving the others to wonder about their night time plans!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to that of Stephenie Meyer, we however are many twilight addicts who simply can't resist playing with her toys.**

Chapter 22 brought to you by WitchyVampireGirl

APOV

The door slammed in our faces as Bella and Edward locked themselves in their room.

How fucking rude?

This trip was supposed to be the three of us having fun. Of course when the boys joined us, plans changed and now the six of us were to have fun together. Somehow, Bella and Edward didn't get that memo. Instead, they have tried to make all about them getting laid.

I glared at the door, almost willing it to open back up. I raised my fist, ready to pound the door down and make those two little shits come out and be social, when I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder.

"Let them go, Al. Let them get this out of their systems. Let's go and enjoy the rest of our night." His voice was calm and gentle.

Part of me knew he was right, but I missed my Bella. The real world waited for us at this end of this vacation and I wanted to make some fuckawesome memories with my besties.

I sighed and turned to face him, I gave him my best puppy dog eyes I could ever muster.

"Jazz, this was supposed to be about us all." My lower lip quivered slightly.

He gently stroked my face, "I know, Pixie, I know. But we have lots of time. Let's give them tonight, okay?"

I slumped my shoulders, deep down I knew he was right. I nodded. "Let's go."

"Fuck yeah," shouted Emmett. "Let's go get our freak on!"

Rose rolled her eyes at the big oaf. "You do realize that you don't get to dance, Em. We just watch."

"Whatever, when has details ever stopped me Rosie?" He waggled his brows which caused us all to laugh, easing the tension from earlier.

We went back down the lobby and asked the concierge to call us a cab.

As we drew closer to Moulin Rouge, the air in the cab grew more excited. Rose's eyes were wide and full of awe as the sights rolled past. Emmett was bouncing in his seat, eager to see some dancing. I was able to leave the crap with Bella behind and fed off Emmett's excitability.

The lights of Moulin Rouge were more than I expected. There was no way to capture what it looked like all lit up in the night. It was almost like a touch of Vegas in Paris. The neon, the scrolling lights beckoned us all and like sailors heading the siren call, we went forth.

My head was whipping in every direction. There was just too much to fucking see. We all posed for pictures outside and were lucky enough to get some kind woman to take a group photo.

The inside was covered in rich fabrics and defiantly held that old time vibe. It was seductive and awe-inspiring. A fabulous girl dressed as a saloon girl showed up to our seats. We asked for a quick photo, which she happily obliged us before she bade us to enjoy the show.

"Bon spectacle!" she stated as she sauntered away.

We all sat down and looked around us in wide-eyed wonder. The stage was huge and had a thick, plush blood red curtain blocking it. The seats were brushed velvet with padded armrests. There was a buzz in the air that left us feeling as if we had all stepped back in time.

Suddenly I wanted to dress in a can-can dress, put Jasper in some chaps and ride 'em cowboy.

Ok…so maybe that was mixing things from different eras, but hell a girl could dream.

I wondered if there was place we could get costumes like that. I bet I could talk Jasper into some role play tonight.

Just then, the lights flickered to signal the start of the show. I grew even giddier, so much so, that Jasper had to place his arm around me to keep me in my seat.

"Cool, it Pix, we got a couple hours of show to get through, then we can put that bouncing energy to good use." He gave me his sly grin and a wink.

Oh, fuck , yeah. I was so gonna ride Jasper into next morning.

Thoughts of wild cowboy sex with Jasper were interrupted by the music and the emergence of brightly colored dancers with sequins and feathers. My eyes were riveted to the amazing show in front of me. It was simply amazing. The choreography, the music, the costumes, and hell even the dancers themselves were hot.

All four of us were entranced by the scene before us. I know I was captivated. So much so that when it came time for intermission, I was bummed. I wanted more.

We filed out to the lobby to get some drinks and while we drank, we explored the exhibits that were displayed. This is of course where our night got a little crazy.

"Ya know, Jasper, I don't think this kind of dancing is all that hard," commented Emmett as he looked at some old photographs in the lobby.

We turned to him, waiting for him to explain his rather bizarre statement.

"It's nothing but a bunch leg kicks, swinging hips and lifting skirts." Of course he says all this while actually mimicking the actions. It was quiet hilarious to watch. "So easy, I know I could do it."

He slammed down some dark drink, belched loudly and got another one. When he came back, Rose was giving him the stink eye.

"Em, you do realize that these dancers study for years. It's not all that simple to do."

Jazz laughed at the incredulous look on Emmett's face.

"She's right you, know." I chimed in. "It's not all kicking and lifting skirts, its hard work."

Emmett crossed his arms. "You're telling me, that you don't think that I could dance like they could."

The three of us shook our heads no.

Just then, a worker came up to speak to Emmett.

"Excuse me, sir. I am Jacques Firmin, Stage Manager here at Moulin Rouge. I overheard your conversation with your friends."

We looked at each other with some alarm and trepidation. I wondered if we were in trouble.

"From what I heard, I was wondering if you would like to take join in a part of the show. It relies on audience participation." He looked at Emmett, as if he was daring Emmett. We all knew Emmett could never refuse a dare.

"Fuck yea I'll join in?" The light in his eyes was like me in Bloomingdales when they're having a sale.

"Can we all join in?" Asked Rose.

He shook his head, "Sorry, we ask for male participation." He then turned an expectant eye to Jasper. "Will you be joining us as well, sir?"

Jasper shook his head wildly, "N-no, NO! I'm just fine watching."

I thought he protested too much. Time for a little Pixie dust and charm.

"Jazzy, baby, I think it would be cool to see you up there." I gave him my smoldering bedroom eyes, licked my lips as I swayed towards him.

I walked my fingers up his arm, slid my body next to his and pulled his ear down to my mouth and I exhaled, watching as his body shuddered.

"Please, for me? You can let Emmett have all the fun. Plus, if ya do it, I'll do that one thing tonight we talked about." My tongue flicked out and licked the shell of his ear.

He moaned soft and low, but I heard him. I had him.

He nodded his consent. I smiled in victory and quickly turned towards the stage manager.

Il vas participer er il ferra n'importe quoi." _He's in. He'll do whatever you want him to do._

I gave the manager a wink. He smiled back at me.

I looked back at Jasper, "Make me proud baby." I then kissed him until he was gasping for air.

The manager spoke to the boys, "Suivez moi." _Please follow me._

"Dude, let's go!" Emmett dragged off a thoroughly confused and slightly reluctant Jasper.

When they were out of our sight, Rose and I erupted into peals of laughter.

She wrapped her arm around me, "This is gonna be good, I can feel it." She gave me a wink and we rushed back to our seats, not wanting to miss a second of whatever the boys would have to do.

The rest of the show passed by fast, but I wasn't really paying any attention. I was too keyed up, waiting for the boys to appear. Rose had her phone ready to film it and I was in charge of the pictures. Thank goodness we were close enough that we would be able to see everything.

Then a voice boomed out of nowhere.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have special treat for you tonight. We have several brave audience members willing to perform with our dancers for tonight's finale!"

Rose clapped excitedly and I was bouncing in my seat. This was going to absolutely hilarious.

Just then the opening notes of Pitbull came out of the speakers and a lone guy was in the center of the stage lip syncing the opening lyrics of Give Me Everything. As the music thumped, out came the main dancers and the guys who were picked to participate. They were dressed to the nines in tight leather, spandex and sequins.

They gyrated and thrust out their hips and shook their asses. It was all simple and easy to do. They waved their arms up in the air. Some channeled their inner stripper and shimmied and swayed.

But for our boys, there were just no words. Jasper was so into it that I couldn't stop clapping and screaming for him. He kept doing this dip and slow shimmy up followed by a rather impressive Elvis pelvic thrust. Then he moved to this wildly, almost seizure like move of flailing limbs and neurotic bunny hops.

But Emmett stole the show. As one of the chorus' started, he emerged from a sea of sequins and feathers with this ridiculous headdress that had to be at least a foot tall. He had a shirt knotted and it exposed his rippled abs and these skin tight spandex shorts.

"Oh my God is Em wearing make-up?" Screamed Rose.

I looked again, and yes, Em was wearing bright blue eye shadow, heavily reddened cheeks and blood red lipstick. But that was not all, he was covered in glitter. His exposed chest and abs, his arms, his legs, his face even his hair sparkled like a disco ball.

He hammed it up, using his feather boa to shake and gyrate. He had no choreography. In fact, he looked as if he was dancing to his own little tune, he was so horribly off tempo and beat.

But he didn't care. It was funny and embarrassing and too much to handle.

Then he grasped Jasper and they started to do this weird half pole dance half strip tease thing. They wiggled and thrust and swayed all while being wrapped around each other. They shimmed down each other's bodies while running their hands all over each other.

I couldn't stop watching them and my phone never stopped firing off picture after picture.

The crowd was into it all, dancing and screaming at the dancers. It was a fucking intense atmosphere.

The dance ended with Emmett center stage like a mighty peacock, women clutching at him and Jasper sliding in between his legs.

Best fucking awesome night ever!

**A/N: Ahhh if only there was a manip pic somewhere of Kellen and Jackson in drag! Please leave us your thoughts... **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay folks... here we go!**

**Chapter 23 brought to you by LissyLock**

Jasper POV

The lights faded to black and me and Emmett made our way off stage.

I cannot believe Alice talked me into that.

Why did the pixie have to be so damn cute?!

We followed the dancers back round to the changing rooms where our costumes were peeled off and we were given a complimentary drink for our hard work. Can't say we didn't deserve it.

"Emmett, are you going to take off that make-up or are you fond of your new look?"

"I look sexy. Don't deny it, Jazz. Man, that was awesome!"

I laughed, "It really was. And, in under twenty-four hours, I bet our performance will be gracing the world on YouTube!"

Emmett wiped off the remainder of his lipstick and we wandered out to the lobby to look for the girls.

Alice bounded into me.

"You. Were. Amazing," she spoke between kisses.

"Thank you ma'am," I answered, giving her a wink and smile, which I knew made her shiver.

"Dinner! I'm starving!" Emmett broke in; we all saluted him in agreement.

The four of us made our way to the restaurant, off to the side of the main performance room and sat at our reserved table. The waiters came and served us some glasses of fresh iced water and we ordered our bar drinks.

We all studied the menus and were struck by the vast amount of choice we had. Five minutes later, our drinks were placed onto the table and we were asked for our food orders. Alice chimed in first, ordering in her beautifully exact French accent.

"Je vais avoir la Blanquette de Veau veuillez." _I'll have the Blanquette of Veal, please._

"Très bien," the waiter answered, smiling at her adoringly. I couldn't blame him. She was beautiful.

Rose then ordered the Coq au Vin, which sounded just as difficult to make as it was for me to pronounce.

"Monsieur?" The waiter turned to me.

Here I was, about to put, Alice and Roses perfect French to shame.

"The… Cassoutlet, s'il vous plaît?" _Sausage and white beans, to be simple._

"Très bien," the waiter repeated.

Then it was time for Emmett to entertain us all.

"Et pour vous monsieur?" _And for you, Sir?_

"Right. Could I have the… Steak Fri… Fr…Frit? Free-tes? Fry-tes? Frit-ssss?"

The waiter began to laugh as Emmett struggled with his wording.

Rose lent over his shoulder, to see what he was pointing at on the menu. It happened to be the most basic item on there.

"He'll have the Steak Frites," Rose answered the waiter. _Steak and Fries._

Oh, Emmett.

The waiter nodded, thanked us all and left us to continue our evening.

I sat back in my chair, watching Rose and Alice laugh whilst Emmett had his hand around Rose's waist. I realised how happy I was to be here with such an amazing small group of friends. And how lucky I was to have met Alice.

Things were looking up and I wasn't planning on letting them fall, again, anytime soon.

Alice's hand made contact with my leg as she patted my thigh, laughing hard at a story Rose had just shared with them. She lifted her head to look at me, her eyes twinkling in the slightest of lights and I smiled.

Her eyes didn't leave mine and I knew, right then, that this was the moment I'd been waiting for, for a while, now.

I leant forwards and whispered into her ear the words that had petrified me for the best part of my life.

"I love you, Alice."

And then her lips met mine.

**A/N: Aww soo cute... would love your thoughts! We will try and get to a regular posting schedule.. but.. gah.. we make no promises!**


End file.
